You are all I have
by Candy96
Summary: Fic Huli.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este es un Fic HULI, nada de lo que escribí es real,solo lo hago por placer

* * *

><p>You Know,You Know,Ypu Know(Far Away-NickelBack)<p>

Habían pasado semanas ya desde el día que recibí el guión y todavía no caía, sabía que iba a pasar, era algo obvio, en algún momento se iba a dar pero no quería que fuera en estas circunstancias, no en este momento; me siento tan confundido, ya no distingo los sentimientos de la necesidad, no sé si lo que siento es "amor" o la necesidad de tener compañía, ya iban a ser dos años desde aquel día que me ausente de mi casa por mi nuevo empleo, mi relación con mi familia se había deteriorado demasiado y yo me estaba acercando mucho a _ella_, la mayor parte de la semana la paso con el elenco y si no estoy grabando estoy con _ella_, no tengo con quien más estar en esta ciudad. A veces me siento atraído por su belleza, su forma de ser, su gracia y otras veces me doy cuenta de que solo somos grandes amigos, que en este tiempo creamos un vínculo muy fuerte e importante y más de eso no somos, yo soy casado, tengo mi familia mi mujer, mis hijos… pero los tengo a kilómetros de distancia, estoy solo, como ella, los dos, dos apios verdes. Nos complementamos, nos ayudamos cuando lo necesitamos, yo siempre estuve allí para ella y ella para mi, las veces que caí deprimido ella hacia hasta lo imposible por levantarme el ánimo, me llevaba al cine, salíamos a comer, fuimos al teatro, hasta incluso fuimos un día a acampar; la vez que ella termino con su novio salió adelante con mi ayuda, fui yo quien la consolé, fue en mi hombro en el que lloró. Y ahora que estoy en dudas llega esta escena, el beso.

El escenario era parecido al de aquella vez, solo que aquella vez ella lloraba por el fin de su relación, esta vez iba a ser todo actuado, hasta el beso iba a ser actuado, pero el después ¿será actuado? Esto va a complicar las cosas, más de lo que ya están.

En dos días empezamos a practicar las escenas de la temporada, esa escena, va a ser difícil hacer de cuenta que nada pasa, ¿qué va a pasar conmigo después? Seguramente voy a quedar más confundido. ¿Tendrá ella las mismas dudas? No lo creo, ella tiene otra visión de las cosas debe tener bien en claro que solo somos amigos, no debe ser como yo, un idiota completamente confundido.

Solo es actuación me repetía todo el tiempo, muchas veces hice este tipo de escenas, incluso hice otras que requieren más contacto, pero nunca tuve esta duda, ninguna de las veces anteriores me había sentido tan confundida, tan insegura, tenía miedo, miedo del después, me lo veía venir iba a ser como aquella vez, vamos a pasar días sin hablarnos, ignorándonos, haciendo de cuenta que nada pasó en cuanto pasó. Me gustaría que todo sea distinto, que no tenga nada que me involucre con él, besarlo y seguir pero no las cosas nunca son así de fáciles, el destino lo complica todo, el destino… ojalá tuviéramos un destino juntos los dos, claro tengo que no es así, cada uno por su lado, con su vida. Solo amigos, nada más; como me gustaría que fuéramos algo más.

¡Basta! Me dije, ya no puedo seguir pensando en todo esto, en el "sino fuéramos amigos podríamos…" me hacía daño yo misma, imaginando cosas imposibles, irreales, cosas que solo en mis sueños y deseos más cuerdos existen.

Cosas que quien sabe quizá algún día ocurran, quizá…

* * *

><p>Gente,me gustaría saber que piensan acerca de esto, si les gusta si tienen alguna recomendación u alguna crítica, muchas gracias por leerme!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Como ya aclaré en el primero capítulo todo lo que escribo es producto de mi imaginación, nada es real.

* * *

><p><em>Donde Siempre Quisiera Estar (Sin Bandera-A tí)<em>

Lunes- Estudio:

-y, ¿Cómo va la cosa? ¿Leyeron el guión? ¿Les gusto? –Preguntaba ansioso David

-Sí, está bien, va a ser una temporada interesante. –Decía algo desanimado Hugh

-Todavía no lo termine de leer, pero si, parece bastante interesante. –Continuó Lisa

-¿Están bien? ¿Hay algo con lo que no están de acuerdo? Los noto algo decaídos. –David sonaba bastante preocupado

Ninguno de los dos contestaban, había un silencio incomodo, incomodo hasta para el propio director que era totalmente ajeno a la situación. Hugh y Lisa estaban sentados un al lado del otro frente al escritorio con la mirada baja sin articular palabra alguna. David no sabía que estaba pasando, ellos eran muy cercanos, bromeaban todo el tiempo el uno con el otro y ahora ni la mirada se dirigían, quizá se habían peleado, pero ¿Por qué? Hasta el viernes habían estado bien, no parecía haber problema alguno y ahora… Quizá había algo que él no sabía, no seguramente no. Ya lo sabía, tenía que ser algo relacionado al programa, eso, era eso; ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún comentario sobre el guión, Hugh fue el único que lo leyó entero y no hizo algún comentario interesante, raro en él Y Lisa, le era extraño que no haya terminado de leer el guión, ella siempre leía el guión lo más rápido posible y esta vez no.

-Es el beso, ¿No?

-¿Qué? –Dijeron los dos al mismo momento, parecían caer de una nube.

-Es por eso que están así, si no quieren hacer la escena solo díganmelo y veremos que hacemos.

-No va a cambiar nada, el guión está hecho. –Empezó Hugh

-Es verdad, aparte no vas a cambiar toda la temporada porque nosotros no estemos de acuerdo con una escena. –Continuó Lisa

-La verdad no sé qué pasó con ustedes, creí que no iban a tener problema en hacer esto, al parecer me equivoqué pero como ustedes dijeron ya no se puede cambiar, el guión está hecho. Los voy a dejar a solas un rato para que conversen el tema y resuelvan sus problemas, pero no hay vuelta atrás está escena se hace. –Dicho esto David se levantó de su escritorio y se retiró de su oficina, dejando a solas a los actores.

La oficina estaba en silencio, los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos hablaba, no se miraban, ni se movieron de su asiento, solo se escuchaba el cálido sonido de su respiración y en algún que otro momento el sonido de sus suspiros.

-Vamos a hacer la escena. –Dijo decidido Hugh

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no?- Lisa trató de hacer frente a la situación y luego de un largo silencio agregó -¿Por qué nos cuesta tanto Hugh?

-No lo sé… ¿será porque una vez ya nos besamos? O quizás porque no nos podemos hacer esto. No lo sé Lisa.

-¿Qué nos está pasando Hugh? No podemos seguir así. –La voz de Lisa sonaba nostálgica, apenas se escuchaba.

-Estoy confundido. –Por fin largo eso que tanto le costaba decirle, se lo confesó a ella, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en decírselo pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora solo quedaba enfrentar las preguntas que le haría.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Lisa no entendía del todo su confesión, si bien tenía una idea de a qué se refería no se fió de sus instintos.

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando… me refiero a nosotros, se que somos amigos pero yo tengo mis dudas, a veces creo que los sentimientos que tengo por vos van más allá de la amistad pero otras veces me doy cuenta de que solo somos amigos y nada va a cambiar.

Luego de la confesión Lisa se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el ventanal de la oficina, se ubicó delante de esté y se quedo quieta, mirando la nada y poco a poco se hacían cada vez más audibles sus sollozos. Realmente no sabía porque lloraba, ella igual se sentía confundida y las palabras de Hugh confirmaban su sospecha, los dos estaban perdidos ninguno sabía lo que les estaba pasando; quería afrontar la situación, de buena manera, con un "final feliz" sabiendo que era imposible y eso era lo que la atormentaba, el no poder resolver bien sus problemas. Hugh no soportaba verla llorar, se veía tan indefensa, no podía dejarla así; se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta llegar donde estaba ella, colocó su mano derecha sobre su espalda, a la altura de la cintura y la hiso girarse, quedando los dos frente a frente, una vez así el la aferró a su cuerpo envolviéndola en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo los dos parados, en silencio, ambos consolándose.

-No podemos seguir así, sabes que esto nos hace mal a los dos ¿No? –Le decía mientras seguía apoyada sobre su pecho, se sentía tan confortante ahí.

-Sin embargo nos seguimos lastimando, ¿te das cuenta? Es como si no pudiéramos evitarlo. –Siguió abrazándola.

-Cada vez va a ser peor, lo sabes.

-Mucho peor. –Terminó de hablar y la alejo un poco de su cuerpo, tomo con su mano el mentón y lentamente se lo levanto haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, sus ojos todavía estaban rojos debido a su llanto, con su pulgar le acaricio suavemente el rostro para luego posar su mano sobre la nuca y atraerla a él. La besó. Un beso que al principio fue lento, tímido y hasta incluso romántico y también rechazado, exacto, Lisa no respondía al beso, se oponía hasta que cedió y se dio la oportunidad de volver a sentir los labios de Hugh sobre los suyos, volver a sentir ese sabor, aquella manera que tenía el, sentir aunque sea un instante a ese hombre que desearía sea suyo. El beso era cada vez más pasional, intenso, extrovertido, curioso, más vivo. Poco a poco la pasión se fue agrietando, se iba acabando; el beso era cada vez más lento, menos participativo era más un juego de sus labios. Ahora solo quedaba el roce del después, la pasión se había ido, y se separaron, se miraron un instante, una mirada que transmitía amor, satisfacción, compresión pero también dolor, tristeza, arrepentimiento.

-Vamos a hacer la escena. –Se dio vuelta y se marcho, no lo quería hacer peor.

Hugh quedó parado frente al ventanal bastante confundido, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho pero sabía que había creado más problemas, y no solo para él, sino para ambos y eso era lo que más le molestaba que a las consecuencias también las iba a sufrir ella.

-Hugh, ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntaba inquietante David. –La vi a Lisa salir apurada, tenía los ojos rojos se notaba que estuvo llorando.

-Nada de que tengas que preocuparte, solo ponte feliz con el hecho de que haremos la escena. –Se retiró de la oficina sin dar más explicaciones, no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos andar contándole sus problemas a su jefe.

David quedó desconcertado, no entendía la actitud de sus empleados, cada día estaban más raros. ¡Quien los entendía!

Lisa salió de la oficina y camino rápidamente hacia los estacionamientos, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su auto y conducir a su casa, no quería hacer nada más. Llegó a los estacionamientos, le sacó el seguro a su auto y se subió, sonó su celular, era Emilia, su compañera de aventuras seguramente la estaba llamando para darle una opción distinta para el fin de semana.

Hey Lisa- Se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-Emilia, ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo bien, ¿vos? No te escucho muy bien, ¿Te está pasando algo?- Su amiga la conocía a la perfección y sabía cuando algo andaba mal

-Estoy saliendo a casa, ¿nos vemos ahí?

-Te veo en media hora, adiós!

Introdujo la llave en el auto, hizo contacto con el motor, puso reversa y empezó a salir del parking. Ya estaba saliendo, cuando miro por el espejo retrovisor, y ahí estaba el, parado a metros de su auto. No se lo veía igual que siempre, se lo notaba más triste, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo característico de el, se los notaban apagados, escondidos, tristes. Lisa se odiaba en ese momento, se sentía culpable por hacerlo sentir así. Sin más que pensar apretó el acelerador y salió del estudio.

* * *

><p>Hugh se quedó un momento mirando el lugar que minutos atrás ocupaba el auto de Lisa, estaba perplejo, ella se había ido. Sentía deseos de salir tras ella e ir hasta su casa y terminar lo que habían empezado pero sabía que si hacía eso sufría el riesgo de ser rechazada y lastimado. Se subió a su moto y resignado condujo hasta su casa; llegó, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se sentó delante de su piano para tocar un rato.<p>

* * *

><p>No hacía ni diez minutos de que entró a su casa y ya estaban tocando el timbre, seguramente era Emilia, deseaba que fuera ella no quería ver a nadie más. Se dirigió hasta la puerta.<p>

-Lisa! –Emilia le dio un fuerte abrazo al verla, no se encontraban hace mucho tiempo.

-Emilia! –La abrazó fuerte y en ese momento no pudo evitar llorar.

-Lisa, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame.

Se quedaron un rato paradas en el umbral de la puerta abrazadas, hasta que Lisa comenzó a tranquilizarse. Luego de un tiempo salieron del lobby de la casa y pasaron al living.

-Lisa, ¿me vas a explicar que es lo que te está pasando? Y no me vas a decir que es nada, no puedes ponerte a llorar de ese modo por "nada".

Lisa se quedó en silencio, no respondió a ninguna pregunta.

-El silencio otorga, es por aquel hombre, ¿No? Tu compañero de trabajo, casado, ese que mencionaste en la última salida.

No hizo más que asentir con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

-Mujer, ¡habla ya! No soy una bruja con la bola de cristal que adivino todos tus problemas, ni voy a andar sacándote la información con tirabuzones. Si me quieres contar bien, sino saca ya esa cara de perro muerto.

En ese momento Lisa tomo palabra y le conto todo lo que había sucedido hace nada más que instantes.

* * *

><p>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! en verdad, muchas gracias sus reviews son los que me animan a seguir, espero poder actualizar pronto y que les haya gustado el capitulo que les deje, adiosssssss (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hoooooooooooola, se que me tarde más de lo normal en actualizar es que no estaba segura de escribir la idea que tenía en mente pero después me convencí y la escribí. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews ya saben que son muy importantes para mi, cada review me incentiva a seguir con este proyecto que tengo en mente. Bueno, bueno los dejo leer!

* * *

><p><span>Un paso más allá del bien y el mal(Ingenua-Dulce Maria)<span>

La semana transcurrió lenta y tranquilamente, excepto para ellos, desde aquel encuentro que tuvieron no se volvieron a relacionar, solo lo justo y necesario para la serie, después de las filmaciones no salían a comer, ni se juntaban a mirar películas y mucho menos a hablar cada uno de sus problemas; claro los dos tenían el mismo problema.

Por la tarde, luego del almuerzo, David los llamo a los dos a su oficina.

-Chicos, lo llame solo para decirles que mañana empezamos con las grabaciones de la nueva temporada. Incluida su escena.

-Está bien, ¿ya me puedo ir? –Pregunto bastante molesto Hugh.

-Veté. ¿Qué pasa con él? –Le pregunto a Lisa.

-Creo tener una idea, pero no estoy segura. Voy a hablar con él. Hasta mañana David. –Lisa salió corriendo de la oficina del director en busca de Hugh. Corrió a lo largo de todo el pasillo pero no lo encontró, salió al parking y su moto tampoco estaba allí. Tenía que ir a su casa, no tenía otra opción.

Pasada media hora, Lisa estacionaba fuera de la casa de Hugh, el camino había durado más de lo normal, era mediodía y el tránsito era muchísimo. Se miró en el espejo, arreglo su cabello, retoco el maquillaje y luego bajo. Camino hasta la entrada, se situó delante la puerta, estaba a punto de golpear cuando bajo la mano, se había arrepentido, no había sido una buena idea ir hasta allí para verlo. Iba camino a su coche, estaba decidida a volverse, pero en el corto camino se hiso un millón de preguntas ¿Y si se habían equivocado al ser amigos? , quizá el destino les guardaba algo mejor. ¿Y si ella iba a su casa y pasaba algo? Quizá era su oportunidad. La intriga le ganó y camino de regreso a la casa, se asomo y golpeo la puerta. Una vez, dos veces, tres y nada, decepcionada se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa, camino unos metros cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Sabía que vendrías. –Dijo Hugh con su típico acento Ingles parado desde la puerta de su casa.

-Sin embargo esperaste a que me fuera para abrir. –Su tono era molesto.

-Pasa a la casa, no vamos a discutir afuera el día esta horrible, va a llover.

Entraron los dos a la casa, la situación le era extraña a Lisa, solo una vez había entrado a la casa de Hugh y aquella única vez se habían besado, desde aquel día no volvió a entrar nunca más, hasta hoy. Algunas cosas habían cambiado de lugar, otras permanecían intactas y también había nuevos adornos. Pasaron al living y tomaron asiento en los sillones.

-Perdón, estaba hablando con los chicos, por eso tarde en abrir.

Siempre estaba presente ese pequeño detalle que la hacía bajar de los sueños que armaba y traerla a la realidad, inconscientemente el los nombraba, le pinchaba el globo.

-¿Están todos bien?

-Sí, aprovecharon que están los tres juntos para llamar y planificar que hacer para Jo en el día de la madre. Quieren que vaya. –Comento Hugh.

-Faltan más dos meses para el día de la madre Hugh.

-Sí lo sé pero quieren saber si llego con los tiempo, si estamos en grabación de temporada no puedo ir. Posiblemente pueda ir, sino hablaré con David.

-Seguramente. Vas todos los años para esa fecha, ¿no?

-Sí, pero este año no tengo mucho ánimo para ir, ya no es lo mismo que veces anteriores. ¿Vos que vas a hacer?

-Hijos no tengo así que si llego con los tiempos voy a viajar a Boston para visitar a mi mamá, aunque sea un fin de semana, no la veo hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Nunca pensaste en ser madre? –Pregunto luego de un rato de silencio.

-¿Qué? ¡No! O sea, no es que ser madre es lo que más quiera en la vida, si pasa, pasa, sino no me lamento. No sé si soportaría cargar con otra vida, ya tengo poco tiempo para la mía como me haría con un hijo.

-Serías una madre maravillosa, te lo aseguro.

-No empieces Hugh, se a donde quieres llegar. –Se sintió incomoda.

-Está bien, lo siento. ¿Quieres algo de tomar, un té, café? –Pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Un té está bien.

-Ven pasemos a la cocina.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Abre la heladera, tengo un lemmon pie, sácalo así lo probamos.

-¿En serio lo hiciste tú? ¡Está riquísimo!

-Que no cocine nunca no significa que no sepa hacerlo. –Hugh se quedó quieto un momento y algo serio. – ¿A qué viniste?

-Wow estabas tardándote en preguntar pero no pensé que lo harías tan de pronto.

Hugh se quedó en silencio, mirándola, esperando que hablara.

-Querías saber que te pasaba, te comportaste de una manera extraña con David, nunca eres así, te fuiste inmediatamente, casi no lo dejaste hablar ¿Qué te pasa Hugh?

-Sabes que es lo que me pasa.

-Sigue tratándose de lo "nuestro" ¿no?

-Exacto.

-¿Hasta cuándo Hugh? ¿Hasta cuándo?

-No lo sé, quizá hasta que me dé cuenta que lo nuestro es nada y yo solo soy un lunático o hasta el día que pase algo más, no lo sé.

-Eres consciente que si pasa algo más las cosas van a ser peores ¿no? –Lo desafió.

-Solo sé que si no pasa voy a volverme loco.

Y eso fue lo que necesita él decir y ella escuchar para animarse a avanzar, juntos los dos. Primero se levanto ella y se acerco a él, se sentó sobre sus piernas y suavemente lo beso, al principio fue un juego de roces y poco a poco se fueron animando a más, sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida, las caricias eran más atrevidas, los besos más apasionados. De la silla que ocupaban hace instantes se trasladaban por toda la casa en busca del lugar indicado, sin saber que no necesitaban lugar alguno si solo estaban ellos dos. Juntos así llegaron al living, la recostó en el sillón y él se poso sobre ella; primero se deleitó con sus labios para luego seguir con su cuerpo, de a poco iba bajando, su cuellos, los hombros, acarició los brazos, la espalda hasta que llego al límite del sweater, suavemente lo tomo y se lo deslizó hacia arriba retirándoselo, quedando ella con una musculosa. Mientras tanto Lisa desabrochaba con cautela cada uno de los botones de su camisa, rebelando de a poco su tonificado pecho. Cada vez las prendas eran menos y la pasión mayor, los besos eran más rebeldes y las caricias más atrevidas. Los suspiros y gemidos eran cada vez más audibles. El acto era lento, no querían tener sexo, querían demostrarse el uno al otro su amor; el juego previo no era mucho, no lo necesitaban. Una vez ya pasado bastante tiempo en la misma situación, dieron el último paso, sus cuerpos de unieron en uno. El amor los invadió y una danza recreo. Sus cuerpos se movían al compas de sus sentimientos, a veces lento y otras feroz, pero siempre a la par, siempre al mismo ritmo, al ritmo de sus corazones. Las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, los movimientos más marcados y las llegas más cerca del final. Ya estaban por terminar. Juntos los dos llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo, gritaron al mismo tiempo su nombre y se quedaron un tiempo los dos acostados juntos, terminando con un beso. En un pequeño y suave movimiento Hugh se salió de ella y la recostó en su pecho mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad y en sus mentes se aclaraban sus ideas. Le acarició suavemente los brazos y noto como tenía los pelos erizados y también que estaba dormida, la acuno un poco más con sus brazos, la tapo con su camisa, le beso la frente y durmió un rato el también.

Una hora después Hugh despertaba algo incomodo, claro estaba durmiendo en un pequeño sillón con Lisa encima; se sentó cuidadosamente haciendo el menos ruido posible y tomo a Lisa en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, allí la recostó dentro de la cama, la tapo y salió de ahí. Volvió al living y ordeno un poco la sala, levanto las prendas que estaban esparcidas por todo el piso, acomodo los almohadones del sillón; fue a la cocina junto las cosas que habían usado y las puso en el lavavajillas.

Media hora después Lisa empezaba a despertarse, se movía por la cama y estiraba un poco. Abrió los ojos y no reconoció el lugar, estaba completamente desnuda en una cama que no era la suya y a su lado no había nadie. Hiso memoria y recordó todo lo que había pasado, lo habían hecho. Se incorporo y se cubrió con una camisa que encontró sobre los pies de la cama. Camino fuera de la habitación y siguió por lo largo del pasillo, escucho el sonido del piano y reconoció de donde venía, camino por donde venía la melodía y lo encontró sentado en la banqueta, frente a su piano, deslizando suavemente sus dedos a través de todas las teclas; con una remera blanca y sus bóxers negros. Se quedó parada de espaldas a él, escuchando como tocaba.

En un momento Hugh dejo de tocar, se levanto y dio media vuelta y la encontró a ella, parada justo detrás de él, se veía hermosa, solo llevaba puesta su camisa y sus rulos estaban bastante revueltos y sin embargo seguía enamorándolo, no entendía el poder de esta mujer, de cualquier manera lo volvía loco.

-Te despertaste. –Se acerco a ella y la beso.

-Linda forma de despertarse. –Lo tomo por la cara y siguió besándolo, no quería perder ni un segundo más de su compañía, sabía que en cualquier momento todo acabaría y volvería a ser como antes. Deseaba que el tiempo frenara y no siguiera más y ellos dos queden juntos por siempre, pero sabía que las cosas nunca serían así. Al menos por ahora.

-Vaya mujer, te noto desesperada. Este no es el lugar para "eso".

-Cállate y sigue.

-A su orden señoría.

La tomo del trasero y la elevo unos centímetros del suelo, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran. Ella envolvió sus piernas a través de su cintura y siguieron besándose como si se les fuera la vida en eso. A los tumbos llegaron a la habitación; Lisa ya no tenía la camisa, estaba completamente desnuda y Hugh solo vestía la remera, que estaba en pleno proceso de desaparecer. Brutalmente se tiraron en la cama, golpeándose y riendo de lo torpe que eran, pero no pararon, siguieron con la misma intensidad que antes o aún más.

Esta vez hubo más juego, más toqueteo. Hugh apretaba y lamia desmedidamente los senos de Lisa provocando en ella cada más gemidos y algunas que otras veces comprobaba su humedad, notando cada vez más lo excitada que estaba. Lisa sentía constantemente su erección entre sus piernas y reiteradas veces recorría su longitud con sus dedos, provocando grandes suspiros en él.

-Hugh, hazlo, ahora. –Alcanzo a decir en medio de gemidos, la ansiedad le ganaba, ya no aguantaba más.

-¿Segura?

En un movimiento rápido Lisa se giro y quedó sobre él y de un instante a otro introdujo su miembro dentro de ella. Una vez que lo sintió dentro dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Al fin.

Empezaron a mover rítmicamente las caderas, al comienzo eran movimientos rápidos y desmedidos pero poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en movimientos que los saciaban a ambos, encontraron su ritmo.

-Wow, esto fue… genial. –Comentaba Hugh aún con la respiración entrecortada mientras reposaba su mano sobre la espalda de Lisa.

-Ahora… estoy de acuerdo con que, las segundas rondas son mejores. –Lisa siguió recostada boca abajo al lado de Hugh.

Hugh se acerco un poco más a su cuerpo y en el oído le dijo: -Te amo Lisa.

Lisa se giro y lo miro de frente, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se volvió a recostar, acunándose en sus brazos y tapándose con una sábana.

-Tendríamos que tener este tipo de encuentro más seguido, ¿no lo crees? –Propuso él.

-No cariño, no podemos. –Contestó muy angustiada ella.

-Vamos Lisa, tú no eres de aquellas mujeres, ya sabes esas de un revolcón y listo.

-No, pero sabes que Hugh, hoy prefiero ser una de esas mujeres, de una noche y nada más.

Lisa se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación inmediatamente sin darle tiempo siquiera de que le pidiera una explicación, en la sala encontró su ropa, se vistió y se fue.

Hugh se quedó en la cama, pensativo por la actitud de Lisa, no entendía por qué había actuado de esa manera, de un instante al otro cambio drásticamente. Siguió así un rato hasta que se giro sobre su costado y vio en la mesita de luz una foto de él y Jo en el día de su casamiento, los dos sonriendo ampliamente. Seguramente había visto la foto y eso fue lo que hiso que actuara de esa manera; que estúpido, ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Lisa llego a su casa lamentándose por lo tonta que había sido, ¿Cómo iba a creer que todo lo que había pasado era cierto? Se sentía una inútil, tonta, absurda. No entendía como se podía haber olvidado que él tenía una familia con otra, que no se jugaría por ella.

C o n t i n u a r a a (:

* * *

><p>Dejen reviewwwwwwwwwww pleaseeeeeee, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,hasta proooooonto.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

GRACIAS A MI AMIGA BERE QUE ME AYUDO!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

Lisa despertó por el fuerte sonido que desprendía su celular, apago el despertador y vio que tenía once llamadas perdidas de Hugh, todas de distintos horarios, unas con minutos de diferencia y otras con horas de por si entre ellas. La última era hace apenas quince minutos. También tenía mensajes de texto avisando las llamadas perdidas y mensajes que él le había enviado; y un correo de voz.

-"Lisa, atiéndeme por favor, lo siento".

-"Perdón".

-"Lis, tenemos que hablar".

-"No me voy a dar por vencido, en algún momento vamos a hablar. Cuanto antes mejor".

-"Necesito verte Lisa, hablar sobre ayer, hay que aclarar las cosas. Todo esto tiene que acabar".

Por fin leía algo razonable entro todos los mensajes que le había enviado. "Todo esto tiene que acabar" como si hubiese durado mucho.

Marco el número del buzón de voz, introdujo la clave y presiono sobre el "uno". Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una suave y triste melodía, a veces las notas eran más pronunciadas que otras, pero siempre seguía el mismo ritmo. En un momento la melodía desaparecía completamente y luego se escucho el sonido de un vidrio quebrarse. Y al mismo momento un "mierda". La llamada termino ahí.

Desde el momento en que ella se fue quedo pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Había sido increíble, nunca imagino que pudiera pasar, y por un estúpido detalle perdió todo. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? "este no es el lugar para eso" claro, llevarla a mi habitación que estaba llena de cosas mías y mi mujer era el indicado para hacerlo con otra, otra a la que amaba y que tenía sentimientos hacía mí. Perfecto Hugh, mandaste todo al demonio.

Tenía que arreglar esto, alguna forma tenía que haber.

Decidió llamarla, si fuera por el iría hasta su casa pero dejaría peor las cosas, invadiría su espacio personal y las cosas quedarían más difíciles de lo que ya estaban. La llamo reiteradas veces y ninguna de ellas contesto, sabía que era en vano, no iba a atender pero con probar no perdería nada. Cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía sentido que la llame probo con los mensajes de texto, tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Resignado se fue a acostar, a intentar conciliar el sueño aun sabiendo que no iba a pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Al recostarse recordó todo lo que había pasado hace horas, habían estado los dos en el acto más hermoso que existía, luego, ellos recostados, abrazándose, besándose; recordaba cuando le dijo aquellas palabras que salían desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, esas dos palabras que para el tenían un gran significado, una gran historia y luego también recordó como todo termino, parecía estar viviendo una película, la veía a ella levantándose de la cama y dejándolo solo. Paso horas dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas en la cama intentando dormir, olvidarse de ella un momento, pero le resulto imposible. Varias horas después logro dormirse, durmió solo dos horas y soñó con ella.

Cuando se despertó tomo una ducha fría, un café bien cargado, se arreglo y salió en búsqueda de ella, las cosas no podían quedar así.

Ingreso en el barrio privado, recorrió unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a su destino. Estaciono el auto, miro la hora, tenía tiempo todavía, y bajo. Golpeo la puerta y luego de un momento de espera una de las muchachas de servicio le abrió. Lo invitaron a esperar en la biblioteca hasta que Lisa terminara de bañarse, pero él prefirió quedarse entre el hall y el living. Se quedo caminando por esos lados hasta que escucho que desde la planta alta de la casa llamaban a Natacha. Pero la joven se había retirado al patio. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, subió el. Sabía que le puerta del final del pasillo era la de su habitación, camino lentamente a lo largo de todo el corredor y una vez que llego a final dio dos pequeños toques en la puerta. Se quedo parado esperando hasta que escucho un "Adelante". Luego de entrar a la habitación, dio una rápida mirada, era amplia, bastante iluminada y muy ordenada, aunque había algunas prendas tiradas por el piso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quedo pensando. Hasta que su voz le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-¡Natacha! ¿Cuántas veces te dije que pases sin tocar? –Decía mientras salía del baño. –No importa ahora, necesito que. . . –En ese momento levanto la mirada y vio que quien estaba en su cuarto no era la joven muchacha que la ayudaba en la casa, era Hugh. –Hu Hugh, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento, no quería entrar así. Solo, quiero hablar con vos.

-¿Hablar? No tengo nada que hablar con vos, vete por favor.

-Vamos Lisa, no seas así. Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche. –Le decía mientras, de apoco, se acercaba a ella.

-Lo de anoche, cierto. ¡No tendría que haber pasado nunca!

-No nos engañemos, los dos los queríamos. –Cada vez se acercaba más, ya estaba frente a ella, buscaba el momento indicado para acercarla a él y besarla.

-Querer es diferente a poder. Estas casado, tenes familia. Yo no voy a serla rompe hogares.

-Quiero estar con vos, puedo… dejar a mi familia. Te amo Lisa, te lo dije anoche, y te lo seguiré diciendo, te amo. –Luego de expresarle sus sentimientos, sus deseos, acorto el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos, y posando una mano en su cintura, la beso en sus labios. La beso con amor, lento y dedicado. Con sentimiento. Hubiese insistido en ir más allá de un beso, revivir la noche anterior, pero sus deseos fueron detenidos por la mano de Lisa sobre su mejilla. Lo había abofeteado.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer. Y, venías a hablar no a besarme. Si aún tienes ganas de hablar, puedes esperarme, como cualquiera, en la sala de estar. No eres quien como para entrar a mi habitación. ¡VETE! –Gritaba una enfurecida Lisa.

Luego del enojo de la mujer, Hugh salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de estar esperando poder hablar con ella, y esperando que las cosas, terminen bien. Cosa que por el momento, no estaban así.

Cuando se retiró de su cuarto, Lisa se sentó en el bode de su cama, en el mismo lugar donde, minutos atrás, había tomado asiento Hugh. Tomo su cabeza en sus manos, no sabía qué hacer. Realmente quería tener algo más que una simple amistad con él, pero sabía que no era posible, o al menos no en estas circunstancias. Quizá, si él no tuviera hijos, todo podría ser más fácil. NO, no podía pensar así. Dejo de lado los pensamientos y se vistió. Se deslizo dentro de un vestido algo abrigado pero no muy llamativo, calzó unas botitas y seco su cabello. Era tiempo de hablar…

* * *

><p>Bueno,si como verán, después de siete casi ocho meses volví a actualizar<p>

Si quieren les puedo decir que no actualice por mil y un motivos o simplemente la verdad, la vagancia pudo más que mis deseos de escribir

No los obligo a dejar review, están en todo su derecho a no hacerlo.

Tengo una propuesta que hacerles, después de pasar meses sin escribir... ¡ME OLVIDE LO QUE IBA A PASAR EN TODO EL FIC! entonces, para aquellos que en su momento seguían las actualizaciones, o los que leen por primera vez el fic y les gusta, les propongo que me ayuden a seguir adelante con esta historia y me den ideas de lo que puede suceder, con todo lo que aporten,algo escribiré.

Al que quiera contactarse conmigo lo puede hacer por acá o twitter( Caandi15) Facebook (Caciana Andrea Leiva) MSN (cachuleiva_) o Yahoo (cachuleiva_.ar)

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, que trataré sea lo mas pronto posible. Espero hayas disfrutado la lectura.


	5. Chapter 5

Bajo a la sala de estar, lo encontró sentado en uno de los sillones mirando hacia el patio interno de la casa. Siguió caminando hasta la cocina, pero a medio camino volvió.

-Voy a prepararme un té. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Le pregunto indiferente.

-Un vaso de agua está bien. Gracias.

Volvió a la cocina, mientras hervía el agua busco una taza, un saquito de té de manzanilla y sirvió un vaso de agua. Terminó de preparar todo, lo ordenó en una bandeja y cuando dio media vuelta se encontró con Hugh parado en la entrada de la cocina.

-Estaba por ir al living.

-¿Podemos hablar acá?

-Si a ti te es más cómodo, está bien. Toma asiento en el desayunador. –Se volvió al centro de la cocina y dejo sobre la barra la taza de té y el vaso de agua, junto con unas medialunas dulces. –Acá esta tu agua.

-Gracias. Estas hermosa. –Confesaba algo tímido.

-¿De qué querías hablar? Tengo algunos compromisos que cumplir.

-Anoche…

-Sí, no puede volver a suceder. Fue un error. –Lo interrumpió casi sin dejarlo hablar.

-¿Te arrepentís? Porque yo no lo hago.

-Ya te lo dije, fue un error. –Lo único que hacía era, evitar como pueda, la verdad.

-No estás contestando mi pregunta. Vamos. –De a poco de acerco más a ella, la miraba fijo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Evitaba su mirada.

-Solo dime la verdad.

-¡NO! No me arrepiento, para nada. Me encantó estar con vos, te amo. ¡Sí! TE AMO, pero ¿Qué pretendes de esto? No voy a estar contigo mientras tú estas casado y tienes una familia en otro continente esperándote. No quiero ser una rompe hogares, de hecho ya me siento así después de lo de anoche, me siento como una cualquiera. No quiero que las cosas sean así.

-Lo siento. No quería que te sientas así, no pensé que te fueras a sentir así, no eran mis intenciones. Sos muy importante para mí, también te amo. Perdón. – Terminó de acercarse a ella y la abrazo, un abrazo lleno de consuelo, amor, comprensión.

-De verdad no podemos, lo sabes. Seguir así es dañarnos.

-Quiero estar con vos, de verdad lo quiero.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que no podemos? Tu familia… tienes un compromiso con ellos. –Se salió de su abrazo y alejo de él. Cada vez que recordaba que él tenía, mejor dicho, tiene una familia, se sentía mal. Ella estaba sola.

-También quiero tener un "compromiso" con vos.

-¿Acaso me estas proponiendo ser la segunda? Desde ya te voy dejando en claro que no.

-No… o al menos solo por un tiempo.

-¿QUÉ?

-No lo malinterpretes. Solo necesitaría un tiempo, arreglar las cosas en casa, acomodarnos nosotros y después estaría todo bien.

-Pero… es muy arriesgado vivir así, vernos a escondidas todo el tiempo, escapándonos de todo. No sé si podría.

-Vamos a poder, si nosotros queremos lo vamos a lograr. –La tomo de las manos y plantó un suave y delicado beso sobre sus labios.

-En media hora empieza una reunión a la que no puedo faltar. ¿Salimos juntos? –Le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Cenamos juntos hoy? Puedo venir a cocinar algo… -Otro beso

- Te espero a las 19.00hs –Un beso más.

- Nos vemos. –Otro beso, esta vez más apasionado.

Y así empezaban juntos esta nueva parte de su vida, amándose a escondidas.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno,creo que este es el capítulo más largo que hay en la existencia de este fic, es que bueno,lo empece y no podía parar, aparte los insistentes pedidos de Iara para que escriban tuvieron bastante efecto en mi. Iara querida, mejor amiga cibernetica, acá tenes el capítulo que TANTO ansiaste y pediste,espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

><p>Había pasado más de un mes desde que había empezado a tener sus encuentros, más de un mes con una relación a escondidas, ocultándose de fans y la prensa. No era nada fácil.<p>

Unas veces se encontraban en apartamento de él y otras en la casa de ella, pero siempre era la misma rutina, cada uno salía del estudio por un camino distinto, se dirigía a la casa correspondiente, comían algo, una breve charla, un alocado y apasionado encuentro sexual y en rara ocasión dormían juntos.

Hace unas pocas semanas Hugh había adquirido una cabaña en los alrededores del Estado, en una zona de bosque cercano al Lago Pirámide. En la productora le habían dado una semana de "vacaciones", libre de rodajes. Ellos, decidieron pasar esa semana juntos estrenando su nido de amor, la cabaña.

El domingo a la media tarde salieron, cada uno en su auto, rumbo a la cabaña con intenciones de volver el sábado por la noche. Llegaron aproximadamente a las 21.00hs, bajaron de sus coches los equipajes y ordenaron un poco las cosas. Mientras Lisa tomaba una ducha Hugh preparó una cena liviana para ambos. Luego bebieron una copa de vino tinto ambos recostados, abrazados, frente a la chimenea, viendo como poco a poco el fuego consumía los troncos de madera.

Para mala suerte de ellos, más que nada de Lisa, sus vacaciones terminaron el miércoles por el mediodía, la madre de Lisa había llamado avisando que por la tarde estaría llegando a la casa de su hija, al parecer la madre le había planeado una sorpresa. Aunque en esos pocos días habían disfrutado su compañía, a pesar de la fría época del año pudieron realizar alguna que otra actividad al aire libre, jugaron juegos de mesa, miraron películas, tomaron fotos, pero sobre todo se amaron, se amaron sin límites, sin pensar en nadie más que solo ellos dos.

El miércoles bien por la mañana Lisa condujo de regreso a su casa, llegó temprano para poder ordenar un poco las cosas y luego recoger a su madre en el aeropuerto. Hugh se quedo disfrutando unos días más de la hermosa cabaña.

Al parecer Bonnie había llegado para quedarse un bueno tiempo, o al menos traía consigo una maleta grande.

-Mamá, que sorpresiva tu visita. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! –Le decía Lisa ya cuando llegaron la casa, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Hija, es que andaba algo aburrida y no te veía hace mucho tiempo, ¡te pasas la vida trabajando!

-No te preocupes, lo que resta de la semana estaré libre para ti, no estamos filmando estos días.

-¿Y en dónde estabas? –Bonnie tenía buen instinto, sabía que su hija no había estado en la casa.

-Con Emilia, fuimos a pasar unos días fuera. Menos mal que viniste, el clima no está como para seguir afuera y no le quería decir a Emilia que volvamos. No puedo pescar un resfriado en estas fechas, de hecho ya lo estoy pescando.

-Claro, de paseo con Emilia… Voy a pasar a mi habitación para ponerme algo más cómodo y luego voy a descansar un poco. Cenamos juntas, ¿no?

-Claro que si, te aviso cuando este lista la comida.

Lisa paso por su pieza para abrigarse un poco más, tomo una aspirina y se recostó, junto con una manta, en el sillón para terminar de leer un libro. Se había quedado dormida, cuando el timbre de una llamada entrante en su celular la despertó.

¿-Hola?… Hey, no me di cuenta y me quede dormida en el sillón. ¿Cómo estás? … Bien, cansada. ¿Seguís en la cabaña? … ¿Cuándo vas a volver? … No sé hasta cuándo se va a quedar mi mamá, creo que va a ser bastante complicado que nos veamos. … También yo, voy a tener que colgar, debo preparar la cena para mi mamá. … Hasta pronto amor. …Si, ¡te amo! … Adiós.

Lisa se levantó del sillón u dio media vuelta para ir camino a la cocina y ver que preparar de cena, pero cuando dio su media vuelta, se encontró con su madre parada detrás de ella, y en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante.

-Hija, ¿Cuándo me presentaras a ese novio que tienes?

-¿De qué hablas Mamá? –A Lisa se le pusieron los pelos de punta, no podía haber escuchado su conversación con Hugh.

-No te hagas la desentendida, te escuche hablar por teléfono. Vamos hija, dime.

-No sé de que hablas madre, voy a cocinar, vuelve a descansar.

-Continúa ignorándome, solo espero que aquel al que "amas" sea el mismo que te dejo así de marcado el cuello… -Bonnie se retiro a su habitación con una pícara sonrisa. Aún le queda tiempo por descubrir en que andaba su hija.

Mierda, Hugh le había dejado marcado el cuello y su madre le había visto, ¿Ahora como iba a mirar a la cara a su madre sin querer decirle la verdad? El tiempo lo sabrá. Al menos Bonnie no sería capaz de ver las marcas que tenía en sus senos…

Más tarde esa noche, ambas mujeres se sentaron a cenar, degustaron un plato vegetariano cocinado por Lisa junto con una copa de vino blanco. Luego pasaron al comedor para platicar un poco antes de dormir.

-Te noto rara hija. ¿Estás bien?

Lisa que en ese momento tenía su cabeza a años luz de hoy, luego de que su madre le volviera a repetir la pregunta, se quedo un momento en silencio y luego le contesto. –Si mamá, no hay nada de lo que te debas preocupar.

-Entonces, ¿no me vas a decir quién es el afortunado hombre que te trae así?

-Ya lo sabes mamá, cuando sea el momento indicado te diré.

-Sabes, extraño cuando eras una niña y venías corriendo a contarme tus problemas, ahora pareces otra persona. Me gustaría saber más de tu vida, o pasar más tiempo juntas. Podrías ir a casa con tus padres por una temporada, después de todo, no es tan mala idea.

-Mamá no me digas así, sabes que me haces mal.

-Ni siquiera conociste a tu sobrino Lisa. –Al parecer Bonnie la atacaba con un arma de doble filo, sabía donde tocar.

-Le mandé un regalo, aparte llame a Jeremy. –Sabía que su escusa no justificaba nada.

-Podrías visitarlo, para él no es nada fácil criar solo a un bebe, aun le cuesta superar la muerte de su esposa.

-Ya es suficiente mamá.

-En el avión me acordaba, hace unas semanas charlaba con tu padre y me dijo que el siempre pensó que le darías nietos, esperaba que tu lo convirtieras en abuelo primero que tu hermano. Creo que yo pensaba lo mismo, al parecer nos equivocamos. –Bonnie se levanto del sillón. –Sabes, me voy a dormir ha sido un día largo para mí. Hasta mañana cariño.

Lisa fue a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre. Lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, en los últimos años había descuidado demasiado la relación con su familia. Había pasado una hora desde que se había acostado y aún no conciliaba dormir, en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de su madre y tenía el estomago revuelto. Paso la noche en vela.

Por la mañana siguiente, cuando Bonnie pasó a desayunar no encontró a su hija en la cocina, entonces fue hasta su cuarto a buscarla, no estaba en la cama. Iba a seguir buscándola por la casa cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del baño. Sin remordimientos abrió la puerta y encontró a Lisa de rodillas frente al inodoro, descompuesta. Se quedo junto a ella sosteniéndole el pelo hasta que se recupero y regreso a la habitación.

-¿Estás bien hija?

-De maravillas, pase la noche sin pegar un ojo y descompuesta. Hoy va a ser un día excepcional madre.

-¡Lisa! No hace falta que me hables así. Te preparare un té, en seguida regreso.

Cuando Bonnie regreso, con una taza de té en la mano, encontró a Lisa recostada hecha un bollito y veía como su cuerpo se movía en pequeños espasmos, estaba llorando. Inmediatamente dejo la tasa sobre la mesa de noche y se sentó junto a su hija

-Lisa Hija, habla conmigo, dime qué te pasa. No me hace bien verte así, ni muchos menos para ti es bueno estar así.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste anoche, te desilusione a ti y a papá? Porque yo nunca quise desilusionarlos, a todo lo que hago, lo hago por ustedes y tú me dices y eso y yo… -Por la cara de Lisa ya caían de nuevo varias lágrimas.

-Oh hija, lo siento. No eran mis intenciones hacerte sentir mal. Claro que no, con tu padre estamos muy orgullosos de ti, solo que con tu padre teníamos ese presentimiento, nada más.

-Perdón mamá.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón mi amor. Porque no tomas tu té y luego tratas de descansar un poco.

-No quiero el té, aún no me siento del todo bien. Voy a tratar de dormir.

Bonnie salió de la habitación dejando sola a Lisa, pensándolo bien, la noche anterior sin motivos había sido muy cruel con su hija. Lisa quedo recostada, algo mejor anémicamente pero aún descompuesta.

El resto de la semana la relación de Lisa y Bonnie era mucho mejor, pasaban bastante tiempo juntas y realizaban distintas actividades al exterior. En cuanto a la relación de Hugh y Lisa seguían hablando, menos que antes, pero aún en contacto; él no había regresado de la cabaña por ende no se habían visto pero Lisa estaba distante y él se había dado cuenta.

El sábado por la mañana Hugh regresó, paso por su departamento a dejar las pocas cosas que había llevado, tomó una ducha y luego fue a la casa de Lisa, iba a darle una sorpresa.

Lisa estaba en su cuarto quitándose el abrigo, su madre había salido a almorzar con unas amigas que estaban de paso y ella aprovecho el momento de soledad para realizar aquella prueba que hace días estaba evitado. ¿Serían sus sospechas ciertas? En caso de que lo fueran como iban a ser las cosas ahora, decidió no pensar y actuar.

* * *

><p>Bueno,¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué esperan que pase? Igual,yo ya se que va a pasar... pero quizá si dejan unos lindos comentarios pueden ablandar mi corazón, incentivarme a escribir...<p>

Vamos gente, no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito azul de acá abajo,escribir unas palabras y hacerme feliz.

Los quieeeeeeeero :)


	7. Chapter 7

__Me tarde en actualizar,lo sé... Este capítulo va dedicado a nadie en especial, solo a todas esas personas que siguen las actualizaciones del fic y les gusta. Gracias por sus comentarios!

* * *

><p><em>Lisa estaba en su cuarto quitándose el abrigo, su madre había salido a almorzar con unas amigas que estaban de paso y ella aprovecho el momento de soledad para realizar aquella prueba que hace días estaba evitado. ¿Serían sus sospechas ciertas? En caso de que lo fueran como iban a ser las cosas ahora, decidió no pensar y actuar.<em>

Colgó su abrigo en el armario y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama para leer detenidamente las indicaciones de cómo realizar la prueba. De a momentos parecía mejor evitar saber el resultado.

Mientras tanto Hugh era recibido en la casa, ya tomando camino a la habitación de Lisa donde le dijeron que se encontraba. Cuando ingresó a la habitación la vio sentada, muy concentrada con lo que tenía entre sus manos, camino con cuidado y cuando estaba detrás de ella la tomo de la cintura y le dio un delicado beso sobre el cuello. Lisa se asusto y tiro al suelo la pequeña caja de cartón junto con todo lo que venía dentro; se dio media vuelta y se abrazo por el cuello para besarlo por un momento y así también poder distraerlo. Luego de un tiempo de besos y mimos se separaron y Lisa trato de que salieran del cuarto pero Hugh se recostó en la cama, dispuesto a quedarse ahí por un buen tiempo. Algo nerviosa, Lisa le daba tema de conversación y le comentaba todo lo que había hecho con su madre. Una hora más tarde ambos seguían recostados en la cama y Lisa se había quedado dormida, Hugh la acomodo bien en el centro de la cama, la tapo con una manta y fue hacia el living, busco un papel y una birome y luego regreso al cuarto. Se acerco a la cómoda, en el papel escribió una pequeña nota la cual sitúo sobre el espejo y volvió a la cama a darle un beso a Lisa. Cuando se acerco vio que en el piso había tirada una pequeña caja, sin problemas se agacho, levantó la caja y le dejo sobre la mesita de luz, pero cuando la dio vuelta vio bien de que era la caja. Una prueba de embarazo.

Cuando Lisa despertó vio a Hugh sentado en el borde de la cama, a sus pies, con la pequeña caja entre las manos y un semblante nada bueno. Había interpretado todo.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-No… no lo sé. –Se reincorporó en la cama y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Recién ahí la miro a la cara.

-Sí, no lo sé. Mi periodo se retraso y durante la semana no me sentí muy bien, tengo mis dudas.

-¿Ibas a contarme? Por que cuando llegue parecía estabas en un momento de intimidad. Tengo derecho de saber.

-Por supuesto que te iba a contar Hugh, solo que primero quiero salir de dudas. Sabes que si estuviese embarazada de contaría. –Se acerco a él y acarició su hombro, pero él no le devolvió el gesto de cariño, simplemente lo ignoro.

-¿Eres consciente de lo que dices Lisa? En serio, un hijo a estas alturas no es algo para celebrar, te das cuenta de todo lo que implica y los riesgos que incluyen, no nos podemos dar "el lujo" de que estés embarazada en estos momentos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, no puedes estar embarazada. Sería algo terrible.

-¿Me lo dices en serio? –No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, estaba segura que era algo que lo alegraría. Al parecer era todo lo contrario.

-¡Que sí mujer!

-No lo puedo creer. Pensé que… no sé, estarías feliz. Después de todo decías amarme y un hijo…

-Claro que te amo Lisa, pero no podemos llegar a estas instancias, ¿lo entiendes?

-Seguro… Sabes, creo que lo mejor sería que te vayas. Mi madre va a llegar en cualquier momento y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-No quiero que te quedes enojada. –Hugh le tomaba el mentón, pero ella no le devolvía la mirada. –Solo quiero que comprendas un poco, en otro momento estaría feliz, pero no ahora, no en esta situación. Además, aún no sabes si estas embarazada o no.

-Un hijo causa felicidad en cualquier momento de la vida Hugh. Tuve una conversación con mi madre que me hizo darle vueltas al asunto, me pase noches enteras pensando. Los decepcione a mis padres, ¿entiendes lo qué es eso?

-Liss… -Su rostro se veía cansado. Quería convencer a ella de que no era algo bueno, pero ¿Cómo la iba a convencer si ni siquiera él estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía?

-Voy a pasar al baño y hacer la prueba así salimos de dudas y dejamos de discutir. ¿Estás de acuerdo? –Ya en estos momentos Lisa lo único que quería era saber el resultado y que todo pare.

-Está bien, ¿Quie…Quieres que te acompañe? –Hugh no sabía qué hacer, sentía que necesitaba estar con ella en ese momento, hacerla saber que la acompañaba y estaba igual o aún más miedoso que ella. Pero luego de la breve y fuerte conversación que tuvieron antes no sentía que fuera lo correcto estar ahí, le había dado a entender que no podía estar embarazada. No se lo había dado a entender, se lo dijo.

-No, prefiero hacer esto yo sola.

-Está bien, te estaré esperando.

Cuando Lisa ingresó al baño cerró la puerta y dio un fuerte suspiro, cerró los ojos y se dijo a ella misma que debía hacer esto. Orino sobre la prueba y la dejo sobre el lava manos y luego volvió al cuarto.

-Cinco minutos y sabremos el resultado.

Hugh solo la miro y asintió con la cabeza, siguió sentado sobre el borde de la cama tapándose el rosto con las manos y los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas. Siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, al igual que Lisa. Distantes cada uno en una punta de la habitación, les parecía recordar el día que recibieron el guión de la escena del beso, solo que ahora era una situación de mayor importancia. Lisa estaba apoyada sobre la ventana mirando el patio, "mirando", estaba con la mirada perdida; estaba pensando en cómo sería todo después de aquellos cinco minutos. Si el resultado era negativo seguramente todo seguiría igual que antes, al menos para Hugh porque Lisa ya tenía la mínima esperanza de estar esperando un primer hijo, el segundo nieto para sus padres, ¿el cuarto hijo para Hugh? Si le daba negativo aquellas esperanzas iban a desaparecer, quizá quedaba triste por unos días y luego todo quedaría en el pasado como un simple ¿"error"? Pero si era positivo y realmente estaba embarazada, ¿Cómo iban a ser las cosas? Hugh le había dado a entender que él no quería tener un hijo, al menos no en este momento, ¿eso significaba que él no la iba a acompañar ni hacerse cargo? Llevar adelante un embarazo sola en estos momento no es algo difícil, estaba bien económica y socialmente, sus padres tendrían sus dudas y harían preguntas pero lograría evadirlas pero ¿y la prensa? Si bien era algo a lo que no le daba importancia con una noticia como esta se harían un monto de especulaciones y al primero al que atacarían sería a Hugh. ¿Su relación iba a terminar? Seguramente, en que cabeza cabía que un hombre casado, con tres hijos, tenga a la par a su amante embarazada; era simplemente la amante y de la noche a la mañana se podía acabar todo. Con esos tristes pensamientos y los ojos rojos ya a punto de derramar lágrimas Lisa volvió al baño en busca del resultado. Tomo del borde del lavabo la prueba y antes de mirar el resultado recordó "Una rayita rosa: negativo, dos rayitas rosa: positivo". Algo nerviosa y con temor miro el resultado, solamente una raya rosada, negativo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la habitación Hugh estaba parado en la puerta del baño, expectante.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no estoy embarazada.

-Lisa

-No, será mejor que te vayas. Te acompaño hasta la puerta. –Paso caminando por al lado de él y siguió de largo hasta salir de la habitación. Él camino tras ella.

Cuando Lisa llego a la puerta la abrió y espero a que el saliese, pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba el se paro delante de ella, la miro a los ojos y luego hablo.

-Se que estas enojada, pero en algún momento vamos a tener que hablar.

-No estoy enojada, solo me siento lastimada. Y mientras más evite hablar contigo mejor será.

Hugh se acercó y suavemente la beso, pero Lisa no le respondió. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Algo cabizbaja Lisa volvió a su cuarto, no tenía ganas de nada. Solo recostarse y olvidarse de todo por un rato. Ya en su cuarto medio se acostó y empezó a hacer zapping hasta que encontró en un canal la película Notting Hill, la dejo puesta y luego quedo dormida. Cuando despertó bajo por un vaso de jugo de naranja y volvió al cuarto para prepararse un baño relajante. Cuando estaba saliendo del baño vio la prueba de embarazo, y cuando estaba por tirarla la miro nuevamente. Tenía dos rayas rosa, era positivo. Estaba embarazada.

To be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno,sé que dije que iba a tardar menos en actualizar,pero bueno,el concepto de "tardar menos" no lo debo comprender muy bien jaja. Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p>El resto de los días transcurrieron con "normalidad". Nada entre ellos era normal.<p>

Hacía solo unos pocos días que Bonnie había vuelto a Boston pero con la condición de que su hija fuera a visitarla para el día de la madre. Tan solo era dentro de dos semanas. Y supuestamente para esos días Hugh viajaría a Londres para pasar unos días con su familia.

Desde que Hugh había ido a su casa a verla y tuvieron aquella discusión no se habían vuelto a ver. Aún así el la había llamado varias veces, pero con el cambio del resultado del test Lisa no sabía cómo afrontarlo entonces solo decidió ignorar sus llamadas. Aún que le costara. Y lo que más le costaría será afrontarlo en el estudio, se acababan los días de descanso y mañana por la mañana volvían a rodar las escenas.

Por la tarde Emilia paso a visitarla y, luego de idas y vueltas, Lisa decidió que debía contarle.

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿QUÉ?

-O bueno, eso creo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo crees?

-Bueno es que… Desde hace unos días me di cuenta que tenía un "pequeño" atraso, sumándole que no me sentía muy bien y que… con Hugh no nos cuidamos y bueno, pensé que hacerme un test no sería mala idea.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Te dio positivo y estas embarazada de Hugh? ¡Lisa!

-Hice el test, esperé los cinco minutos y cuando mire era negativo… luego me distraje, hice otras cosas y pasadas dos horas más o menos lo volví a ver y tenía dos rayitas, era positivo. Igualmente tengo que ir a ver a mi doctor.

-¿Y cómo lo tomo Hugh?

-Ah, ese es otro tema.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que el estaba conmigo cuando me hice el test y no lo tomo nada bien, no tomo nada bien que le diga que podía estar embarazada y cuando el resultado dio negativo quiso arreglar las cosas como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Y qué paso cuando le dijiste que era positivo?

-No le dije. Y aún no sé si se lo voy a decir.

-Pero Lisa, tiene que saberlo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea decirle. No viste como reacciono cuando le dije, parecía otra persona.

-¿Tan malo puede ser?

-Prefiero no arriesgarme. Cambiando de tema, ¿crees que tu hermana me pueda ver?

-¿Te refieres a que te haga un control?

-Sí. Me parece que ir con mi doctor de rutina sería exponerme mucho, todavía no esta nada confirmado y no quiero que se cree un boca a boca que puede terminar en algo mucho más grande. En cambio ir con Milena sería algo mucho más privado creo yo.

-Entiendo, supongo no tendrá problema. De aquí me voy a su casa a buscar unas cosas y le comento todo esto y te aviso que me dice, pero seguramente si.

-Gracias. Voy por un vaso de agua,¿quieres uno?

-No,no ya me voy. Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de pasar por la casa de mi hermana. Prepárate, mañana conocerás a tu bebe.

-¡Emilia!

-¿Qué? Digo la verdad.

-Si,si. ¿Ya te ibas,no?

-Esta bien, adiós. Más tarde te llamo. Cuídate, bueno, cuídense .

-Nos vemos.

Una hora más tarde Lisa recibió un mensaje de Emilia. "Mañana te espera en casa a las 07.00am. En ayunas."

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Lisa amaneció muy temprano. Lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha y cambiarse, luego bajo a la cocina, desesperada por desayunar hasta que recordó que no podía, debía hacer ayunas para el control. Mientras esperaba que sea la hora preparó un pequeño bolso y salió rumbo a la casa de Emilia y Milena. Luego de una gran congestión automovilista logro llegar, casi a tiempo. Toco timbre en la casa y fue muy bien recibida por su amiga. Luego de una breve charla y un largo recorrido llegaron al otro lado de la casa donde había un pequeño consultorio.<p>

Lisa tomo asiento frente a Milena, le contó todo y primero decidieron sacar una muestra de sangre para analizar y así confirmar el resultado de la prueba casera y luego, para ahorrar tiempo esperando saber el resultado hicieron una ecografia.

-Felicitaciones Lis, estas embarazada... y de gemelos.

-¿Gemelos?

-Gemelos dicigóticos, mellizos. Ya llevas 10 semanas.

-No es que dude de tus capacidades, pero ¿Estas segura?

-Míralo tu misma, ahí tienes la pantalla.

Y ahí, en el pequeño monitor situado frente a ella se podían observar dos pequeños fetos. Sus dos bebes. Ahora lo sabía con seguridad,todo era real. Milena siguió hablando sobre vitaminas que debería tomar,los cuidados que tendría que tener,la diferencia que hay en su embarazo con uno normal,pero para Lisa ya no había nada que pudiera darle más preocupaciones que el bienestar de sus hijos... o al menos eso creía. Luego de recibir las recetas prescritas y escuchar algunas de las indicaciones se despidió. Aún que cuando salió del consultorio...

-¿Y,estas o no embarazada? -Una Emilia por demás ansiosa esperaba saber la verdad.

-Supongo tendrás que empezar a comprar regalos. Y por dos. -Le respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

-Por,¿Por dos? ¿En serio? ¡¿Gemelos?! -Emilia no salía del asombro de lo que escuchaba

-¡Mellizos! ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡yo n

o! -En su rostro se podían observar sus ojos más brillantes que nunca y una sonrisa esplendida,nadie podía negar que estaba feliz.

-¿Ya tienes pensado qué vas a hacer? ¡Cuéntame!

-Tengo que ir al estudio,hoy volvemos a grabar. ¿Me acompañas? de paso te cuento...

-Si que sabes como engancharme. Entonces,¿qué tenes planeado hacer? Vas a hablar con Hugh me imagino...

-No,ya tome una decisión y no la voy a cambiar. -Su cara de felicidad cambio automáticamente,al parecer hablar del padre de sus hijos la ponía nostálgica.

-Pero Lisa...

-Sí,se que es el padre de mis bebes,lo sé. Pero... no,no puedo.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer? Digo,no vas a estar embarazada de nueve meses,de gemelos, y el no se va a dar cuenta... A demás,tiene el derecho de saberlo, por más mal que puedan haber salido las cosas no le podes negar el saber que va a ser padre.

-Sé que no se lo puedo negar, y créeme me siento mal por la decisión que tome pero,por primera vez,estoy pensando en mi,y ahora también en mis hijos.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo? Por que... quizá ahora lo veas ,dentro de todo,fácil pero ¿más adelante vas a poder seguir con esto? Amiga, no crees de tu embarazo una farsa.

-No dije que fuera a crear una farsa. -Contestó segura. -Llegamos. Tengo que hablar con David,mientras ¿puedes quedarte en mi camerino recogiendo todo lo que es mio? Supongo que entra todo en el bolso que traje.

-Y, ¿Para qué se supone que juntas tus cosas?

-Dejo la serie...

* * *

><p>! (un review es mucho pedir? make me happy! )<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a mi BF Iara y a Bere que insistieron bastante para que escriba.. Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>-Dejo la serie.<p>

-Con ese "dejo la serie" te refieres a...

-Me refiero a que voy a hablar con David y hacer un acuerdo para finalizar el contrato.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Lisa, exageras las cosas!

-Estoy segura de la decisión que tome. ¿Podrás hacer lo que te pedí? Si debes irte luego lo recojo yo, no hay problema.

-Aún tengo una hora libre, supongo podré juntar bastante. En la tarde te llamaré, ¿Sí?

-Está bien, más tarde hablamos. ¡Gracias!

Lisa salió de su camerino con prisa deseando no encontrarse a Hugh en el largo camino que tenía hasta la oficina del productor. En el transcurso se cruzó con algún que otro encargado de edición o vestuarista pero cuando estaba por entrar a la oficina de David distinguió a lo lejos entrar a aquel robusto hombre de ojos color cielo, aquel por el cual hoy dejaba una parte de su vida dispuesta a iniciar una nueva etapa. Evitando encontrárselo ingreso rápidamente.

-David disculpa que entre así, ¿Podemos hablar? Es importante y... algo urgente digamos.

-Estaba por hacer un llamado pero puede esperar. ¿Paso algo? Me estas asustando Lisa.

-¿Habrá alguna forma de terminar mi contrato antes de tiempo?

-¡Qué! Sabes que es imposible. Restándole importancia a ese hecho, eres uno de los personajes principales ¿Qué se supone que pasará con la serie?

-Me conoces David, sabes que no lo haría si no tuviera motivos. Créeme que dejar la serie es la mejor opción que tengo.

-Necesito un argumento más valido. Dime el verdadero motivo y quizá podamos lograr un acuerdo.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Nunca te di motivos para que lo dejes de hacer Lis. -Con delicadeza apoyó su mano sobre el brazo de la mujer y la miro fijo a los ojos. -Confía en mi.

No estaba muy segura de decirle el verdadero motivo, o acaso decirle a el productor de la serie, a aquel hombre con el cual le hizo frente a muchas noches de soledad contarle sobre su embarazo era lo correcto. Pero sus últimas palabras eran verdaderas, el nunca le hizo daño, siempre le brindo todo el amor y cariño que podía darle. También el le había confiado muchas cosas de su vida privada, quizá hablar era una buena opción; después de todo solo habían dos resultados posibles que le diga que si o, al contrario, le diga que no.

Luego de dudarlo un momento, con sumo cuidado tomo su cartera y saco del interior una simple carpeta. La apoyo sobre el escritorio y luego la abrió, con orgullo la observo unos segundos y la giro acercándola al productor, cuando este la tomo entre sus manos y miro las imágenes quedo sorprendido.

-Estas embarazada...

-Mellizos. Dos meses y medio ya.

-¿Debo felicitarte?

-Me da igual, yo estoy feliz con la noticia y es lo único que me importa.

-¿Y el padre, lo sabe, está feliz?

Lisa no respondió

-¿Quieres terminar tu contrato para dedicarte a tu embarazo y luego a tus hijos? Sé que no es eso.

-Sabes que no. Me refiero a, no es que no lo haga por mis bebes, sino que... es complicado. Lo sabes.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Ya es casi medio día -El director cambio el rumbo de la conversación pero no dejaba de pensar en el pedido de Lisa.

-Prefiero que nos quedemos acá.

-Puedo pedir que nos traigan algo a la oficina. -Mientras tomaba el teléfono. -¿Qué te pido?

-Una porción de tarta de verdura y agua mineral esta bien.

Cuando terminó la llamada el productor quedo en silencio y bastante serio. Parecía estar pensando Luego de unos minutos se acomodo un poco en la silla y hablo. -Mira, solo lo hago porque eres tu y creo que mereces algo mejor a todo esto. Si tuvieras una pareja con quien vivir esto ni siquiera lo pensaría y seguirías trabajando normalmente, pero se como son las cosas en este momento y no quiero armar de tu vida un problema.

-Gracias David, sé que no es nada fácil lo que te pedí y sin embargo lo estas haciendo.

-Lisa, ¿Él lo sabe?

-No, y sí tome esta decisión es porque tampoco quiero que lo sepa. Sé que en algún momento lo sabrá, pero prefiero que para ese entonces no tengamos contacto. Las cosas no resultaron como me hubiese gustado.

-¿Te hizo daño? -Preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Físico? No, ¿Emocional? Puede ser. Nada que no pueda soportar.

-¿Estás segura de que estas bien Lis? Me preocupas

-No tienes de que preocuparte David, todo está bien.

-Sí tu lo dices... Lisa, esta bien, yo voy a aceptar que finalices el contrato pero algo tenemos que hacer con la serie.

-Lo sé. ¿Tienes pensado algo?

En ese momento golpearon la puerta, paso una joven muchacha con dos cajitas plásticas en donde estaba la comida que habían pedido. Colocó cada una encima del escritorio. Cuando se fue David volvió a hablar.

-Siempre tuve escrito un cierre para tu personaje, déjame que lo adapte a como está ahora la historia y lo grabamos.

-¿Y para cuándo crees que será eso?

-Esta tarde lo termino de adaptar y mañana empezamos a grabar y estaremos como mucho toda la semana, luego serás libre de irte de la serie.

-De acuerdo, y... ¿Qué explicaciones vamos a dar a la prensa y más que nada al equipo?

-De la prensa creo tu tendrías que dar tu propio comunicado y al equipo, organizaré una reunión para esta noche y yo me encargaré. Tu no hables nada, la explicación que daré es a palabras mas, palabras menos que tienes problemas personales y no tienes otra escapatoria. Si te preguntan, solo trata de evitar explicaciones.

-Bueno, luego avísame bien los planes. Vuelvo a mi camerino, deje a Emilia juntando cosas mías. Gracias por todo.

-Ve a tu casa no más, no filmaremos nada hoy. Más tarde te aviso para le reunión.

Lisa volvió a su camerino, vio que Emilia le había ordenado la mayoría de sus cosas y las dejo dentro del bolso. Ella terminó de recoger algunas otras y luego salió para regresar a su casa, aun que en el camino hizo una parada en una confitería y compró una porción de lemmon pie. Cuando llego a su casa preparó una taza de té la cual tomó acompañada de su reciente compra. Luego se recostó en su habitación para descansar un poco antes de ir a la reunión; David le había mandado un mensaje avisándole que se encontraban en su casa a las 19.30 hs.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Hugh se levantó decidido a encontrar a Lisa y hablar con ella. Sabía que la había lastimado con sus comentarios y tenía que solucionarlo. Cuando llego al estudio la vio caminando con prisa, no era una buena señal. Se distrajo saludando a algunos colegas y cuando volvió fijar la mirada en el pasillo Lisa ya no estaba. Pensó que buscarla en su camerino sería buena idea, seguramente estaría ahí. Camino hasta el lugar, golpeó la puerta e ingreso, se encontró con Emilia y le dijo que no sabía cuanto tardaría Lisa, pero que debían hablar.<p>

Siguió recorriendo el estudio y luego de una hora paso por la oficina de David, supuestamente Lisa estaba ahí. Pero antes de que pudiera ingresar una joven muchacha le informo que el productor se encontraba en una reunión muy importante y también que se suspendían las filmaciones. Algo sorprendido dio media vuelta y se fue, paso un rato por su camerino y antes de empezar el camino a su casa volvió a revisar si Lisa estaba,no la encontró.

Al salir del estudio pensó en darse una vuelta por la vivienda de la mujer que le había quitado el sueño a muchas de sus noches, antes de realizar todo el viaje la llamo. No atendió. Frustrado fue directamente a su casa, se sentaría por unas largas horas a tocar el piano acompañado de un buen escocés.

* * *

><p>Eran las 19.30 hs ya y de a poco la casa de David Shore se iba llenando de gente, entre ellos los personajes principales de la serie,guionistas y productores, aún no llegaba Lisa. El ambiente era algo cálido, pero se notaba cierta tensión que molestaba a los invitados. Fueron casi las ocho de la noche cuando llego Lisa, vestía unos simples pantalones vaqueros acompañados de unas botas y un sweater de hilo color natural y su pelo recogido por la mitad, igualmente se la notaba hermosa.<p>

Ya estaban terminando de cenar cuando David empezó a hablar... -Sé que para la mayoría fue sorprendente el aviso de esta pequeña reunión, fue organizada a último momento pero con los motivos suficientes para realizarse e invitar a todos ustedes. Creo que todos ustedes tienen el derecho de saber que Lisa, por motivos personales, tomo la decisión de finalizar su contrato.

La casa quedo en silencio, nadie habló por unos minutos. Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos. Poco a poco se empezaban a oír murmullos, en pequeños grupos de dos o tres empezaban a comentar sobre lo recientemente anunciado. A medida que los murmullos se habían mas audibles David volvió a hablar. -Me gustaría que sean respetuosos en cuanto a la decisión de nuestra compañera.

David terminó de hablar y se alejó un poco del centro, tomo camino a la cocina donde había visto ir a Lisa. Cuando llego la encontró apoyada sobre la mesada mirando hacía el patio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro para poder verla mejor. -Estas algo pálida Lisa.

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada. Tengo un pequeño mareo, nada más.

-Te serviré un vaso de agua, siéntate. -Buscó de la heladera una botella de agua mineral y le sirvió un poco en una vaso, luego se lo dio.

-Gracias, no debiste preocuparte... Salio todo como esperábamos, ¿No?

-Creo que mucho mejor aún.

-Iré un rato al comedor a hablar y luego voy a volver a casa, necesito recostarme.

-De acuerdo, ¿estas segura que te sientes bien?

-Sí David, ya se me pasará. Estoy bien.

Lisa volvió con el resto de los invitados y trato de tener una amigable conversación con cada uno de ellos, pero cuando alguno intentaba hacer alguna pregunta sobre el porque dejaba realmente la serie ella solo las evadía diciendo que eran problemas personales y no deseaba hablar del tema. Cuando ya creía haber hablado con todos vio a lo lejos que Hugh salía al patio. Pensó que era momento de hacerle "frente" y hablar con el. Se disculpó con los que hablaba en el momentos y fue hacía el fondo de la casa. Cuando llegó hasta donde él estaba se paro a su lado y luego de un rato hablo.

-Pensé que ya no fumabas.

-Y yo nunca pensé que fueras a dejar la serie... Realmente lo necesitaba, sabes que hace tiempo lo deje, pero hace una semana que me es realmente necesario. Por cierto, hola.

-¿Podrías apagarlo? Me molesta el humo... Hola. -Vio como Hugh le daba una última calada el cigarrillo y luego con su pie lo pisaba sobre el cemento. Tenía que admitir que se veía por demás atractivo fumando, pero ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con que lo haga y en este momento le molestaba demasiado el olor.

-Listo. Ahora ¿tu podrías decirme de tu problema personal por el cual dejas la serie, o de por qué no me atendiste hoy, o mejor de por qué me evitaste durante un semana?

-Hugh...

-Vamos Lis, te conozco. Estas enojada por lo de la última vez, ¿no?

-Creo que este no es el lugar apropiado para hablar de aquel tema.

Ajhá, este "no es el lugar apropiado". ¿Tu casa o la mía?

-Tu casa en quince minutos. - Temía que si fuera en su casa luego le fuera más difícil hacer que se vaya,en cambio en la casa de él ella podría irse cuando guste.

-Ve tu primero, luego iré yo. Cuando llegue te quiero encontrar ahí. -Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco las llaves. -Toma, no te vas a quedar en tu auto esperando. Ya sabes donde esta todo.

-Me voy entonces, nos vemos.

Lisa se dio media vuelta y abandono el jardín, se despidió de David muy agradecida y se disculpo con los invitados por tener que irse temprano. Manejo hasta la casa de Hugh y cuando llego hizo tal como Hugh dijo, entro a la casa. Quince minutos después Hugh abandonaba la casa del productor para encontrarse con una bella mujer.

* * *

><p>To be continued! Un rwv no me haría nada mal...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaa,volví! Bueno,mi intención era subir este capítulo el 25 pero tuve varios compromisos familiares por la fecha y no llegue con el tiempo para poder hacerlo. Espero todos/as hayan pasado una hermosa navidad con sus seres queridos! Les dejo la continuación del fic :)

* * *

><p>Cuando Lisa llego a la casa lo primero que hizo fue poner a hervir agua para prepararse una taza de té, mientras esperaba recorrió impacientemente el lugar. Todo seguía igual, una manta en el respaldo del sillón, guiones sobre la mesa ratona, una lámpara de pie en la esquina del salón, cuadros en la pared. Subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación, noto que había nuevas fotos, las miro a todas detalladamente; la última que había, antes de ingresar al cuarto, era una de ellos dos en el patio de la casa de Lisa,se los veía a los dos sentados sobre el césped, Hugh abrazando a Lisa y ambos sonriendo. De eso ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses. Siguió caminando y entro a la habitación, era un completo desastre;ropa tirada por todos lados,la cama desarmada, algunos vasos sobre la cómoda y varias colillas de cigarrillo en el cenicero. Se sentó en la cama y luego apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada, a pesar de todo el perfume del hombre aún estaba impregnado en las sábanas. Hundió la nariz en el centro de la almohada y respiro la fragancia, realmente lo extrañaba. Se quedo un tiempo ahí y luego se levanto, echo otra mirada al cuarto y noto que la foto de su casamiento que solía estar sobre la mesa de luz ya no estaba.<p>

Volvió a la cocina y ahí encontró a Hugh,estaba al igual que en la cena solo que encima vestía un montgomery negro y un gorrito a juego,sus pómulos y nariz colorados por el frío.

-Viniste.

-Al parecer no tenía otra opción.

-Entonces acá si me vas a poder hablar sin problemas qué es lo que pasa,¿No?

-No es tan fácil... -Camino hasta la despensa, sacó una taza y se sirvió té,siguió caminando hasta la sala y tomo asiento en el sillón mientras revolvía el agua. Hugh se sentó en frente a ella con un vaso de escoces en la mano mientras quitaba de una pequeña caja de madera un habano.

-Con que es difícil... -Encendió el habano y empezó a darle cortas y continuas caladas. Ella seguía sin hablar. -¿Piensas decirme qué es lo que te esta obligando a irte?

-Lo siento,no puedo. -Se levantó del sillón y tomo camino a la puerta con intenciones de irse. Hugh corrió tras ella.

-¡No te vas a ir,tenemos que hablar! -La tomo del brazo. -Sigues enojada por lo de la otra vez, ¿es eso? Mira, sé que reaccione mal pero... como te dije aquel día que estés embarazada en estos momentos no es lo mejor. Me encantaría tener un hijo contigo, sería un niño hermoso,¿no? -sonrío de costado mientras lo imaginaba. -Quizá más adelante cuando las cosas entre nosotros estén más establecidas podríamos buscar uno,no ahora. ¿Me perdonas? No quiero que las cosas sigan así,perdón amor. -La acerco aún más a él y la abrazó.

-No entiendes nada,¿Verdad? -Se acercó más a él y cuando alcanzó la altura de su oído susurro. -Me voy porque era positivo. Estoy embarazada Hugh. -Besó su cuello y volvió a intentar marcharse.

Hugh quedó estático, la confesión de Lisa lo había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba algo así. No sabía como reaccionar, mil pensamientos atravesaron su mente. Debía buscarla y hacer algo al respecto. Reaccionó recién en el momento en que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, entonces corrió y la detuvo antes de que se suba a su auto. Una vez allí la tomo por el rostro y besó. En ese momento no le importó que estuviera nevando,no estar abrigado o estar besándola en el medio de la calle y puedan ser visto por algún fotógrafo, en ese momento solo quería demostrarle que a pesar de todo estaba feliz, que sentía el mismo temor que ella y la iba a acompañar.

-Detente Hugh,¿Qué es lo que haces? -Intentaba separarlo de ella.

-¿No es obvio? -Siguió besándola.

Volvió a correrlo de ella. -¿Qué pretendes Hugh? Hace menos de cinco minutos estabas tratando de convencerme que un embarazo en este momento no es lo indicado y ahora que sabes que existe drasticamente cambias tu actitud, no te entiendo.

Hugh se puso un poco más serio, ella tenía razón. -¿Por qué no pasamos a la casa y hablamos mejor ahí?

Lisa sabía que las cosas ahora se iban a poner feas, pero si no enfrentaba la situación en este momento después todo iba a ser mucho peor. Cuando ingresaron a a vivienda ambos tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones. Hugh le tomo las manos y fue el primero en hablar.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo.

-¿Todo? Estabas aquel día que me hice la prueba,luego...

-No,eso lo supongo, sino que quiero saber las cosas desde un comienzo. Desde que tuviste tus dudas y eso.

A ella le pareció tierno que él quisiera saber todo, pero a la vez sentía que era en vano. -Me es raro hablar así de todo esto. -Sonrío tímidamente y sintió como el le apretaba un poco las manos invitándola a seguir. - Bueno, desde que comenzamos con lo nuestro nunca tomamos las precauciones necesarias como para evitar que esto pase. Ni si quiera nunca hablamos de este tema,quizá porque nunca esperamos que pudiera llegar a ocurrir pero... paso,ya estoy embarazada y no pienso hacer nada en contra de ello. Comencé a sentirme mal aquella tarde que llego mi mamá,cuando me tuve que ir de la cabaña. Recuerdo que toda esa noche estuve descompuesta y seguí así por unos días. Después,no sé como,pero tuve la duda de que podría estar embarazada y compré la prueba casera.

Hugh permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, era como si estuviera analizando cada palabra que ella decía. -Y luego,¿Cómo fue que en realidad el resultado era positivo?

-Esa misma noche,volví a ir al baño y cuando tome en mis manos la prueba tenía dos rayitas,lo que significaba positivo. Luego le conté a Emilia y su hermana es doctora, decidí que sería mejor que me controle con ella.

-Entonces... te hiciste ver por esa chica para confirmar el resultado.

-Sí,me tomo una muestra de sangre para analizar y... también hizo una ecografía.

-Y así lo confirmaron.. -Termino él.

Lisa confirmo con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Lo único que le daba vueltas en la cabeza en ese momento es si debía decirle o no que eran gemelos. Decírselo parecía lo correcto, después de todo él era el padre pero había un algo de ella que no quería contarle, que quería guardarse esa información para si misma. Después de todo ella se iría.

* * *

><p>Por si no actualizo estos días... que comiencen un buen año,lleno de felicidad y motivos para seguir adelante!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaaa,es re re re cortito el capítulo este, pero es que quería dejar al menos alguito,aún que tratare de esta semana subir uno o dos capítulos más,por las dudas,no se ilusionen! jaja:) lean en paz!

* * *

><p>Hugh quedó en silencio un buen tiempo, estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que paso en los últimos minutos. Iba a tener un hijo, un hijo con Lisa. No sabía cómo sentirse, tenía sentimientos encontrados; por un lado se sentía completamente feliz, un hijo siempre es motivo de felicidad, a demás, era un hijo con la mujer que amaba; pero por el otro lado, las circunstancias en que llegaba este niño, o niña, no eran las mejores, siquiera eran ellos una pareja establecida. Sintió deseos de querer saber más, saber todo, estar involucrado, pero no podía. Lisa lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? Ya es bastante tarde y me gustaría volver a casa a descansar, mañana hay que grabar.

-No, no, tienes razón. Podemos seguir hablando otro día.

Lisa se levantó, abrigó y camino hasta la puerta. Cuando se estaba por ir Hugh la detuvo.

-Espera. –Lisa lo miro de forma suplicante, realmente era tarde. –Solo… lo siento, la forma en que me comporte contigo los otros días y especialmente hoy no fue la correcta, tú estabas en todo tu derecho a actuar en la forma en que lo hiciste. Fui un idiota.

-No, no tienes porque disculparte. –Sintió que la culpa de él era mayor que la suya, y sabía que no merecía que se sienta de esa forma. –En todo caso, ambos nos portamos mal, ¿no? –Con delicadeza acaricio su mejilla. –No debes preocuparte.

-Solo te estabas protegiendo y yo… -Miro al suelo y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-¿No crees qué ha sido mucho por hoy? Descansa, mañana hay mucho que hacer, y también tenemos mucho por hablar.

En el momento en que Lisa se fue Hugh volvió al living y se sentó en el sillón, los últimos acontecimientos lo habían confundido demasiado sin saber qué hacer, solo sabía que él se iba a hacer cargo de su hijo y encontrar la forma correcta de estar presente en su vida. Fue a su cuarto y antes de acostarse a dormir tomo el celular y envió un mensaje.

Todo el camino de regreso a su casa Lisa estuvo inquieta. Se había prometido a ella misma que no le diría sobre el embarazo porque así todo sería mucho más fácil, pero al estar frente a él, frente a sus múltiples pedidos de explicaciones se vio intimidada, sintió que no podía ocultarle algo así. Aún que en cierta forma no le había contado todo, y aún no se decidía de hacerlo. Cuando llego a su casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo para comer, ¡sentía deseo de algo muy dulce! Buscó por la cocina y encontró un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate, eso sería suficiente para satisfacer su antojo. Subió hasta su habitación, vistió su pijama y se acostó dispuesta a comer mientras miraba un poco de tele, entonces recordó que había sonado su celular. Busco entre los mensajes sin leer y encontró el de Hugh

"_Sé que dijiste que no debía estar mal, que no era mi culpa, pero no puedo dejar de pensar. Todo este tiempo fui tan frío respecto al tema y tú ya sabias todo, no puedo parar de imaginarme como te debes sentir o lo que piensas. Solo, perdóname." _

Lisa terminó de leer y se sintió impotente, la situación la superaba. Nunca espero que esto pudiese pasar. Lloró desconsoladamente, ya no sentía deseos de comer ni mirar televisión. Solo quería llamarlo y pedirle que vaya con ella, quería abrazarlo y estar con él, sentir que estaban juntos. Realmente lo necesitaba, pero por más que quisiese seguiría sus principios y no lo iba a llamar. Siguió por unas largas horas más acurrucada en la cama mientras miles de lágrimas humedecían su bello rostro, ni siquiera noto cuando se quedo dormida.

* * *

><p>Opinen,retenme por tardar tanto en actualizar a ver si así me pongo las pilas o algo.. jaja<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaa! Bueno,acá estoy, como prometí volví a actualizar en esta semana. Con eso de que dije que iba a tratar de que sean dos cap no voy a poder, estoy bastante ocupada, mañana (31/01) es mi cumpleaños y no voy a tener tiempo y al siguiente día me voy de vacaciones por todo el mes,espero en las vacaciones poder escribir al menos un capítulos y subirlo.

* * *

><p>Por la mañana siguiente Lisa se levanto bastante confundida, cuando miro el reloj y vio la hora se desespero, hoy era su último día de grabación y ella iba a llegar tarde. A las apuradas tomo una ducha, se vistió y desayuno para salir directo al estudio.<p>

Cuando llego se encontró con todo el equipo ya listo para grabar, al parecer la estaban esperando pero también habían adelantado algunas escenas donde no se necesitaba de su personaje.

-Buen día. –Dio un saludo general. –Lamento haber llegado tarde, tuve algunos inconvenientes. –Camino hacia su camerino así la preparaban para las arduas horas de grabación que tendría en el día.

-¡Lisa! –David corrió tras ella.

-Hey, disculpa la demora, es que no tuve una noche muy buena y hoy no escuché el despertador.

-¿Estás bien? Ayer en la reunión te fuiste rápido y, no sé, me preocupe.

-Sí sí, solo tuve una noche complicada. Se lo dije a Hugh.

-¿Y cómo lo tomo? Pensé que no querías que supiera…

-Nada salió como esperaba, simplemente él sabía que algo me pasaba y no se detuvo hasta que le dije, después de todo él estaba en todo su derecho a saber las cosas. –Respiró profundo. –Igualmente esto no cambia nada, mañana me iré.

-Me gustaría que las cosas no terminaran de esta forma, pero ya tomaste tu decisión. En media hora empezamos con tus escenas, prepárate.

El día fue agotador, largas horas de grabación, cambios de vestuarios y escenas, diálogos que repasar, repeticiones de escenas y demás. Luego llego el momento de la despedida, el elenco entero deseándole suerte y esperando volver a verla, auxiliares agradeciéndola haberla conocido. Hubo muchos abrazos y también lágrimas. Los últimos en despedirse fueron David y Hugh, con el productor quedo en mantener contacto y no perder la relación de amistad que habían formado, en cambio con Hugh… él iría a su casa en un par de horas.

* * *

><p>En cuanto Lisa llego a su casa lo primero que hizo es preparar un baño de inversión, mientras tanto saco del armario una maleta y empezó a guardar toda su ropa y elementos personales que fueran necesarios para pasar una temporada en la casa de sus padres. Luego le pidió a la joven muchacha quien la ayudaba con las cosas de la casa que prepare una pequeña cena para dos y cuando terminase se retirara y volviera recién al otro día al medio día para cerrar la casa ya que ella no estaría. Volvió a su cuarto, se desnudo y entro al baño, se recostó en la bañadera y se permitió relajarse aún que sea por unos minutos.<p>

Pasados más de un cuarto de hora empezó a sentir como el agua se enfriaba y su cuerpo estaba menos tenso, salió y regreso a su cuarto, humecto todo su cuerpo con crema y se recostó.

* * *

><p>Hugh terminó las grabaciones y volvió a su hogar, más tarde tenía que encontrarse con Lisa. En la tranquilidad de su casa llamo a una florería cercana e hizo un pedido de rosas en colores rosados, también incluyendo otra variedad de tonos, para que fueran entregados en su dirección y él llevárselas en su encuentro. Luego llamo a su esposa e hijos para hablar y asegurarse de que por la noche no fuera interrumpido por una llamada que sabía causaría dolor en Lisa.<p>

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando Hugh llego a la casa, tenía indicaciones de entrar por la puerta trasera ya que esa estaría abierta. Cuando ingreso a la vivienda noto la tranquilidad que había, todo era silencio, parecía que no había nadie. Llamo a Lisa pero no escucho que respondiese, dejo en el hall el ramo de flores y una pequeña bolsa en donde llevaba un obsequio y empezó a buscarla. La encontró dormida en el centro de su cama, estaba hermosa, solo vestía una bata de seda en color natural y llevaba sus rizos sueltos. Sintió deseos de recostarse detrás de ella, abrazarla por la cintura, hundir la nariz en su cuello y dormir así, con ella, siempre. Se sentó a su lado y moviéndole suavemente el hombro la despertó.

-Hey, llegaste. –Se incorporó y desperezo.

-Sí, lamento la demora, ¿Dormías hace mucho?

-No, no, me quede dormida luego de tomar un baño. Ni siquiera tenía mucho sueño, solo que últimamente me quedo dormida todo el tiempo.

-Es normal, es el embarazo.

-Supongo que sí, no sé, todo esto es nuevo para mí. –Lisa se sintió incómoda. –La cena esta lista, porque no vas yendo a la cocina mientras me cambio, así cenamos.

-Está bien, no hace falta que te apresures, estaré abajo.

Cinco minutos después Lisa estaba en la cocina, se había puesto unos shorts deportivos y una musculosa a juego, acompañada de una camperita liviana. Tomaron asiento en la mesa y cenaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, hasta el aire parecía pesado, ninguno sabía que decir sin incomodar ni cómo sacar a la luz el tema que debía conversar. Luego de cenar pasaron al living y tomaron asiento en el sillón, de fondo sonaba un CD de música clásica y mientras tanto hablaban de todo y nada a la vez.

-Espera, déjame buscar algo que te traje. –Hugh se levanto y desapareció de la sala.

-¡No era necesario que trajeras nada! –Grito ella desde el sillón.

Hugh apareció en la sala con un gran ramo de rosas, la mayoría en tonos rosados y entre medio de ellas resaltaban otras de distintos colores. Verlo parado en el borde de la pared, vistiendo un jean desgastado y una camisa celeste, con aquel ramo entre las manos, los ojos llenos de culpa y sinceridad y una retorcida sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiera a mil.

-Son todas para ti, pero déjame que me explique.

-Hugh, son realmente hermosas. No era necesario que las compraras, en serio.

-Siento… siento que te lo debía, me comporte mal contigo estos días. Por otro lado, todas estas rosas tienen un significado distinto, déjame que te explique. –Tomo el ramo entre sus manos. –Mira, todos los colores de rosas tienen un significado distinto, las rosa oscuro significan gratitud, y las claras admiración, por eso la mayoría son de ese color. Después están las rojas, que son de amor y pasión, creo que no hace falta que explique esas. –Río levemente. –La azul representa milagros y nuevas oportunidades, creo, creo que este bebe es una especie de milagro, una nueva oportunidad para los dos, para solucionar errores del pasado y ahora hacer bien las cosas. Las blancas son de inocencia, ni vos ni nuestro hijo merecen esto, el problemático en esta relación soy yo, la culpa es mía. Y las amarillas son de amor muriéndose, celos, orgullo, vergüenza, infidelidad, y te juro que estas últimas las siento realmente a todas. No hay momento en que no deje de pensar en ti y todo lo que estas pasando, lo lamento tanto.

En todo momento Hugh la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos tan misteriosos que tanto amaba ahora estaban rojos, llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban totalmente húmedas y de su boca se escapaban audibles sollozos. Ella simplemente lo abrazo fuertemente y lloró sin temor.

-No puedo. –Lloro aún más. –No puedo yo sola con esto, te necesito. No soporto levantarme cada mañana y no tenerte a mi lado, ¿cómo voy a hacer para poder criar a tu hijo sin que estés conmigo? ¿Cómo voy a hacer? Quiero poder tenerte conmigo siempre, quiero sentirte. Quiero compartir mis miedos contigo. Quiero poder decirles a todos que te amo, sin tener que esconderme de nadie. Todo estaba tan bien Hugh, estaba todo tan bien y… -Siguió llorando y se abrazo más fuerte a su cuello. -¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?

-No, por favor no te lamentes el estar embarazada. Esto es, simplemente hermoso, vamos a ser padres, nuestro amor dio frutos Lisa. –La beso. –Vamos a encontrar la forma de poder seguir adelante, ya vas a ver.

El llanto de Lisa se iba calmando, por más triste y nostálgica que se sintiera llorar no era la solución, lo único que le causaba era dolor de cabeza y ponerse histérica. Hugh le buscó un vaso de agua fresca, cuando volvió ella estaba recostada en el sillón.

-Toma un poco, te va a calmar. –Recorrió con una mano su frente y le corrió el cabello, luego beso su cabeza.

-Gracias.

Hugh se quedo sentado en el piso, a su lado, a su misma altura, acarició su mano por un momento y la miraba cariñosamente. Luego de unos minutos Hugh desabrochó la campera que vestía Lisa y al mismo tiempo levanto un poco su remera dejando al descubierto su vientre. De a poco se acerco y beso la piel descubierta un poco más abajo del ombligo, con algo de temor y vergüenza empezó a hablar. –Hola bebé, yo soy tu papá… Seguro tu mamá te hablo de mí, quiero que sepas que, te amo. –Miro a Lisa y vio que estaba muy relajada y sonreía ampliamente, sus ojos brillaban y una pequeña lágrima caía de su ojo izquierdo.

-Estoy de 10 semanas ya. –Se sentó un poco más en el sillón, invitándolo a él a sentarse a su lado. –Pesa cerca de 4 gramos y mide casi 6 cm.

-Es muy chiquito, ¿no? –Hugh estaba atónito, se sentía un padre primerizo.

-Demasiado diría yo. –Río.

Hugh se acerco aún más a ella y la beso, esta vez ella respondió a su beso, al principio fue algo tímido, lento, poco a poco ese beso fue cobrando vida, sus lenguas invadieron la boca del otro sin permiso, las manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del acompañante, las ropas parecían incómodas, de a poco se iban haciendo audibles gemidos de placer.

-Hazme el amor Hugh, por favor.

* * *

><p>wooooow,hace mucho tiempo no escribía un capítulo taaan largo jaja. Les cuento, me sentí realmente MUY tarada mientras escribía la parte en que Hugh la habla a la panza, era como "QUE MIERDA ESTOY HACIENDO?" pero bueno,es algo como tierno, y lo de las rosas, me pareció romántico, no sé, que opinan? Dejen sus comentarios! saludos :)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Holita! Volví a actualizar antes de lo que esperaba, es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir entonces me hice un tiempito todos los días para escribir un poco y he aquí el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>"<em>-Hazme el amor Hugh, por favor."<em>

Hugh simplemente empezó a besarla con esa ternura tan característica que solo ella conocía. Recorrió con su mano todo el mentón de la cara de Lisa y al mismo tiempo rosaba su nariz con la de ella, aplicó cortos y húmedos besos en todo su rostro, volvió a sus labios y siguió besándolos como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Cuando los besos y la pasión en las caricias se fueron intensificando Hugh hizo que las esbeltas y largas piernas de Lisa se entrelazaran a su cintura así como sus brazos en el cuelo, él la tomo posesivamente por el trasero y en un rápido movimiento ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacía el cuarto en donde más de una vez habían pasado la noche develados siendo ellos dos un solo cuerpo.

Una vez en el cuarto la tumbo en el centro de la cama y suavemente se poso sobre ella, volvió a besarla de forma tierna y sutil, aun que fue solo unos instantes, porque con la velocidad de un parpadeo ya estaban ambos siendo víctimas de la lujuria de su amor. Empezó a repartir húmedos besos en todo su cuello mientras la desvestía. En cuestión de momentos que Lisa estuviera vestida ya era cosa del pasado, en su cuerpo solo quedaba la pequeña prenda colorada que tapaba su intimidad. A medida que Hugh besaba y tocaba descaradamente toda la silueta de la mujer, haciendo que de su boca cada escaparan mas suspiros, Lisa empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y luego bajar sus jeans para poder palpar su piel, hacer aquel momento, aquel encuentro más real aún.

Cuando ya estaban los dos completamente desnudos parecía haber llegado el momento en que se unirían y empezaría el vaivén de sus caderas tratando de dominar la situación para llegar al ansiado orgasmo. En cambio, Hugh empezó a masajear suavemente uno de sus pechos mientras que al mismo tiempo mordisqueaba el cuello de su amante. Siguió la ardua tarea hasta que sintió como con el pasar del tiempo la respiración de Lisa era cada vez más agitada y s cuerpo respondía a los estímulos. Se guio dentro de ella. La tomo por las caderas y se introdujo, instantáneamente sintió como ella aceleraba el ritmo, ya casi por llegar. Tuvo el primer orgasmo de la noche. Después de ese no supo cuanto más tuvo, se sintió invadida por el tremendo placer que él le proporcionaba. Se dejo amar por aquel hombre de ojos color océano, dejo que la ame como si fuera la última vez. Por qué ella sabía que sería la última vez que lo tendría entre sus piernas, la última vez sentiría sus labios sobre los de ella, la última vez que vería sus ojos por un largo tiempo. Cuando Hugh salió de ella se recostó a su lado, la apego a su cuerpo, la abrazo y beso en la mejilla. Luego se acerco a su oído y susurro un "te amo" antes de cerrar los ojos e inmediatamente quedarse dormido con la mujer que amaba en su brazos. En cambio… a Lisa no le resulto nada fácil poder conciliar el sueño, paso horas y horas dando vueltas sin poder sumirse en un sueño de aún que sea media hora.

El amanecer la encontró en los brazos de Hugh, aún despierta, con la cara cansada, ojos rojos, y pequeñas ojeras que empezaban a hacer presencia por la falta de descanso. Decidió que disfrutaría unos minutos más de esa sensación antes de iniciar la partida. Se giro quedando cara a cara con él, estudio por unos segundos sus fracciones, se lo veía relajado, ajeno a todo lo que podría pasar. Se acerco más a su cara y lo beso.

-Me parece que alguien quiere un mañanero… -Dijo con su voz ronca, característica de que recién se levantaba. La acerco más a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar su cuello.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-No importa, esta es la mejor forma para despertarse. –Siguió besándola y acariciando toda su figura.

Luego de una rápida, intensa y apasionada sesión de sexo, yacían ambos uno al lado del otro, exhaustos.

-¿Podemos dormir un poquito más mami? –Suplicó el simulando ser un niño.

-Por favor, realmente lo necesito. –Fingió sonar reclamadora, al parecer lo había logrado. Pero en ese momento lo único que añoraba era que Hugh vuelva a dormirse así ella podría terminar de preparar sus cosas y marcharse.

Casi una hora más tarde Lisa regreso a su cuarto, ya se había bañado, vestido y hasta había tomado un pequeño desayuno, su equipaje ya estaba en el maletero de su coche. Lo único que restaba era irse, pero antes quiero ver una última vez a Hugh, estaba recostado en el borde de la cama, pacífico, tapado hasta la cintura. Lo miro y pensó que le sería imposible estar sin él, sin escuchar su voz, sentir como la tocaba o simplemente estar a su lado. Se acerco al borde de la cama, acarició su mejilla y lo beso en la frente antes de voltearse para irse. Cuando cruzo la puerta de su habitación sintió un vacio enorme, una opresión en el pecho; sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, Hugh tenía el derecho de poder disfrutar junto a ella el embarazo, no había nada que lo negara, pero simplemente era que ella no podía, no soportaba saber que nunca tendría la oportunidad de estar en primer plano para él, entendía que todo era complicado, y daba por hecho que o él se esforzaría al máximo por estar con ella, pero nunca sería como ella quería y eso era algo que ella realmente no soportaba. Solo por eso tomo la drástica decisión de marcharse-

Para cuando Hugh se despertó se encontraba solo en la cama, pensó que ella podría estar en el baño o quizá en la cocina, pero no la encontró en ningún lado. Le pareció raro, Lisa no acostumbraba a salir tan temprano. Volvió a la planta alta, tomo una ducha y se vistió. Fue a prepararse un café y se encontró con la muchacha que solía hacer la mayoría de las tareas hogareñas. Pensó que ella sabría si Lisa salió.

-Disculpa, ¿has visto a Lisa? La busque por la casa y no la encontré, no me menciono que fuera a salir.

-La Srta. Lisa salió hace más de una hora ya.

-Y, ¿sabes a donde fue o no dijo si volvería?

-Claro que se, hace días venía organizando el viaje. Fue a Boston a pasar una temporada con sus padres. Quiere tomarse el embarazo con calma y que todo esté bien para cuando lleguen los melli.

Hugh quedo en trance, ¿había oído bien? La joven muchacha había dicho "melli", eso suponía que, ¡Lisa estaba embarazada de mellizos! Tuvo sentimientos encontrados cuando lo descubrió, estaba feliz porque ya no sería solo un niño o niña, sino que ahora eran dos, ¡las cosas no podían ir mejor! Pero luego pensó en porque ella no se lo había contado, claro estaba que lo sabía, ¿Por qué no se lo conto?

* * *

><p>Antes de irme, quería agradecerle mucho a "Kika" y a la persona que comento 3 veces el capítulo anterior como "Guest", me gustaron mucho sus reviews y me llenaron de felicidad lo que me pusieron,me encanta que les guste la forma en que escribo. De paso, agradezco a todos aquellos que actualización tras actualización sigue la lectura y me dijo su mensaje de aliento, de verdad, con todos sus mensajes me llenan de felicidad!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

HOLAAAAAAAA, si si, sé que me demoré un montón en subir el nuevo que no sé,ni tenia ganas de escribir, y hoy agarre y dije "lo termino" y... bueno, cambie TODO lo que había escrito,no me maten,originalmente no iba a ser así este cap,peeeero...

Tía Silvia,este capítulo va para vos,feliz cumpleeee,sos lo mas,y ya le di like a tu pag!

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las dos de la tarde Lisa estaba arribando a Boston, espero su equipaje, y cuando lo tuvo busco al chofer que la alcanzaría hasta la quinta de sus padres. Subió en los asientos traseros, en diagonal al joven que conducía. Abrocho su cinturón cuando empezó la marcha, quito el celular de la cartera y lo prendió. Tenía cinco mensajes de Hugh y una llamada perdida de Emilia. Hugh se había enterado que esperaba mellizos, y lo que menos quería en ese momento, era tener que lidiar con esos problemas, porque precisamente, huía de ellos. Le envió un mensaje a Emilia avisándole que ya había llegado y otro a su padre diciéndole que estaba en camino, luego desconecto la señal. Guardó el teléfono y busco el Ipod, se coloco los auriculares y dejo que la música la distrajera del mundo. Apoyo la cabeza sobre el vidrio y miro, la ciudad empezaba a quedar lejos, las nubes se mezclaban con el suelo. El día era gris, frío, llovía intensamente. Sintió como el auto empezaba a moverse más, habían abandonado el asfalto y comenzaban el camino de ripio. Cerró los ojos y apoyo levemente la mano en el vientre, respiro profundo tratando que las nauseas que sentía desaparecieran y pudiera dormir lo que restaba del camino.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó sintió como la tomaban de los brazos y la recostaban, trato de mirar a los alrededores y sintió como su cuerpo se tenso. Todo dolía. Cuando sintió que se relajaba, volvió a abrir los ojos, habían sirenas y gente por todos lados. Sintió que se movía, rápidamente, y de pronto estaba en… ¿una ambulancia? Sí, era una ambulancia; le pusieron un respirador y sintió que le revisaban el pulso. Trato de quitarse la máscara de oxigeno y la detuvieron.<p>

-Tranquila señora, ya vamos a llegar al hospital. Recuéstese. –El enfermero trato de recostarla de nuevo y seguir revisándola.

-¿Qué paso?

-El auto en que viajaba volcó. Ahora por favor recuéstese hasta que lleguemos al hospital.

Lisa permaneció recostada analizando lo que había pasado, no recordaba nada del accidente, ¿acaso se había desmayado? ¿Y el joven que conducía? No lo había visto en ningún momento. Volvió a esforzarse en tratar de recordar algo, todo su cuerpo dolió, y no conseguía recordar nada, de lo último que se acordaba era… ¡sus bebes! Permaneció acostada y luego volvió a quitarse la mascara

-Estoy embarazada… mis bebes, ¿van a estar bien? –el pánico reinaba en su voz.

-Claro que si señora, no tiene de que preocuparse. En unos minutos vamos a llegar al hospital.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a despertar estaba en una habitación, no había nadie a su lado, desde la ventana noto que ya era de día, había dormido bastante. Observo el lugar, junto a una comoda, habías varios ramos de flores, y más cerca de su cama, una silla con un bolso. Alguien había estado toda la noche, o al menos parte de la noche, con ella. Trato de moverse, pero todo le dolía. Desde lejos escucho varios murmullos, trato de no hacer nada de ruido y escuchar que decían. Solo pudo escuchar "aborto involuntario".<p>

¿Había perdido a sus niños? No quería creer que fuera cierto, ya se había encariñado con la idea de ser madre, no podía ser posible que todo eso le estuviera sucediendo a ella. Se dejo caer en las almohadas y se recostó de costado, por más que le doliera, se doblo y abrazo a sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar.

Escucho como una puerta se abría, ladeo la cabeza, y vio a Hugh entrar a su habitación.

to be continued

* * *

><p>Iara,no me matesssssss!<p>

pd: volveré meeeeeeeeeeses de aquí en adelante,mañana salgo de viaje de egresados y hasta agosto no toco ninguna compu, y cuando vuelva y encuentre la inspiración a escribir... dejen sus alientos,no van a ser en vano!


	15. Chapter 15

HOLAAAAAAAA,creo que el último capítulo lo subí antes de irme a Brasil... eeeeeen fin,volví,la pase muy lindo,comí y caminé mucho,conocí mucha gente, me surgieron bastantes ideas para fics,peeeero,cuesta amoldar el culito en la silla y escribir. El capítulo es corto,pero le prometí a Iara actualizar hoy (QUE MENTIROSA QUE RESULTASTE SER NENA,EH)Espero dentro de poco sea el otro capi,ya se lo que va a pasar...

* * *

><p>-Despertaste. –Caminó rápido hasta estar a su lado. Cuando noto que estaba llorando acerco la silla a la cama y se sentó, cuando estuvo bien cerca de ella la tomo de las manos. –Hey no llores, tranquila, todo está bien.<p>

-Perdón, me fui y… -Sollozó. – ¡mira lo que paso por mis estupideces! Tendría que haber hablado contigo, perdón.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa, deja de lamentarte Lis

-Pero, el bebe…

-Los bebes. –La corrigió. –No hace falta que me sigas mintiendo, ya sé que son gemelos. Y no tienes de que preocuparte, el doctor dijo que no hubo daños.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, los estas cuidando muy bien. Sos toda una mamá osa peleando por ellos. –Besó su frente

Lisa dejo escapara un gran suspiro tembloroso, algunas lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro y sonrío, sus bebes estaban bien, seguían ahí, junto a ella, creciendo fuerte. Miro a Hugh y sintió culpa, a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho, él seguía a su lado acompañándola. ¿Se habría equivocado al pensar qué no estaría presente? Trata de convencerse de que no, que era así solo por ser el comienzo, pero con el pasar del tiempo… no quería replanteárselo, ya había tomado su decisión hace unos varios días y le había costado bastante, debía plantarse con lo que ya había decidido y seguir así, era lo mejor para ella, para ambos.

-¿Estuviste mucho tiempo aquí?

-No mucho, cuando desperté y no estabas, tomé el vuelo de la tarde. Cuando arribe trate de llamarte pero tu celular me dio fuera de línea, y al rato me llamo Emilia desesperada por el accidente, llegué unos minutos después que ti.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue eso, toda la noche?

-Casi doce horas, estaba muy preocupado por ti. Todos están muy preocupados. Le dije a tus padres que fueran a descansar, en cualquier momento van a volver, Emilia esta en un hotel cercano y David llamó varias veces.

-Gracias, no debiste venir.

-Shh, no digas que no. Ya te dije que iba a estar contigo.

-Tenemos que hablar, aclarar todo esto. –Se corrió hacía un borde de la cama. –Recuéstate un rato conmigo.

Hugh se recostó en el lugar que quedaba en la cama y luego dejo que ella se acomodé hasta estar cómoda. Noto como con cada movimiento se quejaba de los golpes que había dejado el accidente. Cuando sintió que su cabeza reposaba tranquilamente en su pecho y ya no se movía, la abrazó aún más a él y esperó a que hablara.

Con los ojos cerrados respiro profundo y volvió a recordarse que su decisión era la mejor. –Tienes que dejar de buscarme, ¿O acaso no te das cuenta qué lo único que estoy haciendo es huir de ti, liberarte de toda esta situación?

-Lisa, escuch…

-No –Lo interrumpió. –Déjame terminar. Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, de dejarte ir, pero es lo más sano, para mí y para ti, pero también para nuestros hijos. –Le sonaba tan extraño decir "nuestros hijos", nunca creyó poder encontrarse en esa situación con él. –Las cosas entre nosotros iban muy bien como para ser ciertas, nos olvidamos de tu familia, y una "aventura" es algo medianamente fácil de llevar a la par, pero otra familia no lo es, y por más de que quiera convencerme, no vas a estar para nosotros siempre. Y hablándote de corazón, me encantaría tenerte a mi lado todos los días, vivir esto contigo, porque me aterroriza la idea de estar sola en este momento, y peor aún, en lo que será después; pero necesito estabilidad, con tus hijos necesitamos estabilidad, y contigo no la vamos a tener.

Vio como intentaba, como aguantaba el deseo que tenia de llorar, y le calo hasta los huesos saber que estaba así por su culpa, y por más que intentara negarlo, todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, ella era, tediosamente, la segunda, una simple aventura, una infidelidad más, y nunca tendría el coraje suficiente como para enfrentar a su familia y volver a empezar con ella, porque se traicionaría a sí mismo.

-¿Te seguiré viendo? –Preguntó con halo de temor y tristeza en su voz.

-Con sus ojos cerrados movió la cabeza en aprobación mientras le sonreía. –Claro que sí tonto, ocasionalmente nos cruzaremos en algún lado, hasta podríamos organizar para juntarnos, no te quiero fuera de mi vida completamente.

-Y a tus hijos, ¿los podré ver? –Temía que se lo niegue, eran sus hijos, ya había perdido por doble partida la oportunidad de ser parte de su vida como lo que era, su padre, pero al menos necesitaba tener el contacto, conocerlos, ver como crecían.

-Eres su padre, y son nuestros hijos, no solo míos. Y no formaras parte de sus vidas como su "papi", pero serás "el amigo de mamá", de una u otra forma vas a estar presente, no te quiero fuera de sus vidas totalmente.

-Gracias. –Besó su mano. –No lo merezco, y aún así haces todo esto, eres impecable.

-No, a ti te debo agradecer todo, me diste lo más hermoso que alguien pudiera haber hecho.

Sorprendentemente, Lisa acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y lo beso, unió sus labios en un lento y sensual beso, se permitió volver a sentir su calidez y sabor, sentir ese cosquilleo que le producía en todo el cuerpo tenerlo tan cerca, tan entregado a ella. Y no le importo que probablemente esa iba a ser la última vez que lo tendría así, prefirió disfrutar del momento, deleitar de cada detalle para siempre guardarlo y recordarlo así, como su amor.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>dejen sus reviews!<p> 


End file.
